I hate everything about you
by Edden
Summary: Bienvenue au temps des Maraudeurs ! S'il parait qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de l'amour à la haine, la réciproque est vraie aussi, et les choses sont souvent plus compliquées qu'elles n'en ont l'air. Slash - SSxSB
1. Prologue

Ayant certainement cliqué sur cette fanfiction de votre plein gré, j'en déduis que vous aimez les slash (relations homosexuelles). Et bien j'espère que vous trouverez ici votre bonheur ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction il y a 10 ans, lorsque je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais rien trouvé sur le couple dont parle cette histoire, qui se passe au temps des Maraudeurs et où ils n'étaient pas déjà ensemble. Je me suis donc lancée !

**Disclaimer** : Y a-t-il encore besoin de préciser que je n'invente rien ? Aucun des personnages principaux n'est à moi...

Eh bien donc j'attends vos retours sur ce (tout petit) prologue.

* * *

Prologue

Il existe des personnes qui plaisent immédiatement et d'autres sur lesquelles, à l'inverse, on ne se retourne même pas.

Les premières seront constamment entourées, courtisées, considérées comme fascinantes et enviées par la majorité. Les secondes quant à elles seront délaissées, jugées sans intérêt voire même inutiles par les plus intransigeants ; elles resteront éternellement seules.

Le plus souvent, les deux cas de figure entrent en conflit et cherchent à se détruire mutuellement.

Heureusement, en général, la vie ne se limite pas à être cloisonné dans une de ces deux catégories de personnes.

* * *

**I hate everything about you, Three**** Days** **Grace**

**I hate everything** **about you / **_Je hais tout à propos de toi_

**Why do I love you** / _Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_

**I hate everything** **about you / **_Je hais tout à propos de toi_

**Why do I love you** / _Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime_

**Every time we lie awake /** _Chaque fois que nous dormons les yeux ouverts_

**After every hit we take **/ _Après chaque coup que nous prenons_

**Every feeling that I get /** _Chaque sentiment que je ressen_s

**But I haven't missed you yet **/ _Mais tu ne m'as même pas manqué encore_

**Only when I stop to think about it /** _Juste quand j'arrête d'y penser..._


	2. Premier dérapage

**Premier dérapage**

**.oOo.**

Sirius Black, à moitié avachi sur sa table, soutenait péniblement sa tête à l'aide de sa main. Il se trouvait en cours d'histoire de la magie, deux longues heures durant lesquelles les Gryffondor, en plus de s'ennuyer à mourir, devaient supporter la présence dérangeante des Serpentard, soit leurs ennemis naturels...

Une cinquième année à passer à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée au monde.

Sirius n'avait pas suivi un seul mot depuis que Binns, le fantôme qu'ils avaient en guise de professeur, avait commencé à déblatérer son cours. L'histoire de la magie était déjà assez rébarbative comme ça, alors le fait que Binns ne sache parler qu'avec un ton morne n'arrangeait en rien ces heures de calvaire. La plupart des élèves, Black en tête, faisaient uniquement office de présence physique, histoire de ne pas être notés absents trop souvent, ou ils roupillaient simplement en silence. Le jeu consistait à trouver le meilleur moyen de s'occuper le temps que durerait le cours... et deux heures, c'était long. (*)

Le jeune homme tourna un regard vide vers la fenêtre. Ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir s'échapper dans le parc à cet instant. Le temps était encore doux... l'année scolaire ne faisait que commencer. Les feuilles s'élevaient au rythme du vent, mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur des rayons de soleil même à travers la vitre. Il soupira. Ce n'était encore que le début.

Il entendait le grattement ininterrompu d'une plume sur le parchemin. Remus, son voisin et ami, était probablement la seule personne que cette matière semblait ne pas endormir. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il s'évertuait à ne pas louper un seul mot du professeur, ce que Sirius trouvait tout bonnement stupide -sauf quand il s'agissait de pouvoir copier sur lui lors d'un devoir.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à James Potter, à l'autre bout de la salle. James était son meilleur ami depuis leur rencontre, à leur arrivée au château.

Les deux étaient comme inséparables, jamais l'un sans l'autre, et toujours à manigancer quelque chose... raison pour laquelle les professeurs avaient décidé de prendre les devants cette année ; de ce fait, ils étaient désormais séparés dans pas mal de cours, dont celui de Binns. Sirius comme James soupçonnaient que l'idée ne venait pas du fantôme, incapable de prendre une quelconque initiative, mais plutôt de Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et accessoirement directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

À cet instant, James semblait s'ennuyer ferme, lui aussi, mais il pouvait au moins s'occuper en lorgnant la jolie Lily Evans, ce qu'il ne se privait pas de faire. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue, quatre ans auparavant, James n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle était incontestablement très belle, cette rouquine aux yeux émeraude, mais quel sale caractère ! Pourtant, même son aspect revêche n'arrivait pas à en faire démordre James. Il sortirait avec elle, coûte que coûte et avant la fin de l'année scolaire, avait-il dit après un énième râteau, la semaine précédente. Sirius s'amusait de la situation ; Lily était la seule fille qui lui ait jamais résisté... Ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, accroissait certainement l'intérêt que James lui portait.

James comme Sirius pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'avoir toutes les plus jolies filles à leurs pieds. Ils s'en amusaient le plus souvent, mais la situation pouvait s'avérer parfois lassante voire dérangeante.

James le gratifia d'un clin d'œil avant de lui montrer d'un geste de la tête le groupe de Serpentard qui se trouvait à deux mètres de lui. Parmi eux Severus Snape, celui que, d'eux tous, ils haïssaient probablement le plus. Depuis leur toute première année, ils se vouaient une haine mutuelle et quasi sans bornes ; bien au-delà de tout ce que Sirius aurait pu imaginer.

Snape était assez grand, le teint cireux, les cheveux longs et gras pendants sur un nez protubérant. Il avait l'air de manigancer quelque chose en permanence et jetait sans arrêt des regards noirs à Sirius et James. Fallait-il aussi préciser qu'il était leur cible favorite...

Tout en lui incitait James et Sirius à le détester et à le pousser à bout, de sa nonchalance à son air supérieur. Il était le stéréotype même du genre de personne qu'on prend en grippe dès le départ sans pouvoir lutter, ni même l'envisager.

Le Serpentard tourna la tête à ce moment là, surprenant Sirius à l'observer. L'héritier des Black lui lança un regard de défi avant de reprendre sa contemplation du parc. À cette période de l'année, ils pouvaient encore compter mettre les pieds dans l'eau du lac quand ils avaient un peu de temps pour flemmarder. Tout le monde connaissait l'existence des créatures aquatiques qu'abritaient ces eaux noires, et pourtant, personne ne se privait de s'y rafraichir quand le temps le permettait ; les plus audacieux y plongeaient la tête la première, allant à l'encontre des règles de sécurité établies.

Sirius passa la fin de l'heure à rêvasser, un regard vague dirigé vers la fenêtre, et bientôt la sonnerie retentit, les délivrant de ces heures de calvaire, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il plia négligemment le parchemin qu'il avait sorti et le glissa dans son sac. Il n'avait pas pris une seule note.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et attendit les autres à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Ces derniers temps, James aimait trainasser pour rester seul avec Lily. Aucun intérêt ; il ne parviendrait certainement pas à ses fins de cette manière. Après s'être fait rembarrer une fois de plus, son meilleur ami apparut enfin. Sirius soupira.

**-Tu es déconcertant, James.**

**\- Je te remercie.**

**\- Ce n'était pas un compliment.**

Pour toute réponse, James lui fit la grimace. Il connaissait parfaitement l'avis de Sirius sur le sujet mais préférait l'ignorer. Après tout, il se moquait bien de paraître ridicule, du moment que Lily finissait par craquer et lui tomber dans les bras...

**\- Et maintenant on a quel cours ?** Demanda la voix couinante de Peter Pettigrow, le quatrième membre de leur bande d'amis.

**\- Arf. On a Métamorphose avec McGonagall.**

**\- J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas de mauvais poil, je n'ai qu'une envie là, c'est de dormir, **ajouta Sirius, avant de recevoir un coup sur la tête.

\- **Oubliez tout de suite cette idée, jeune homme.**

Minerva McGonagall venait de les dépasser, brandissant devant elle un parchemin marqué "confidentiel".

\- **Mon cours n'est pas une heure de sieste pour rattraper vos nuits, **reprit-elle,** vous n'avez qu'à vous coucher plus tôt.**

**\- Ou supprimer le cours inutile d'Histoire de la Magie... **souffla le concerné.

Leur professeur leur adressa un regard courroucé avant de s'élancer à pas rapide vers le bureau du directeur.

**\- E****t ne soyez pas en retard à mon cours ! **Leur cria-t-elle de loin.

James se tourna vers Sirius :

\- **Tu parles, le temps qu'elle passe voir Dumbledore...**

L'autre acquiesça. Il n'empêche qu'ils accélérèrent le pas, savait-on jamais.

Effectivement, en arrivant devant la salle de classe à l'autre bout du château, leur professeur était déjà devant la porte, prête à les laisser entrer.

**\- Il faudra vraiment qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait, un jour, **grommela Sirius.

En trainant des pieds, il alla rejoindre sa place à l'opposé de James.

\- **Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir travailler en binôme.**

Avant même de connaître la suite, tous les élèves se scrutèrent, se mettant silencieusement d'accord sur la formation des groupes. Face à ce spectacle, McGonagall se racla la gorge, les faisant ainsi revenir à son discours.

\- **Il serait peut-être bon de savoir ce que vous aurez à faire, ne croyez-vous pas ? **Elle arqua un sourcil et continua : **Etant donné que vous êtes maintenant en cinquième année, vous allez pouvoir expérimenter la métamorphose humaine. Elle est plus délicate et dangereuse que celle d'objets ou même d'animaux, mais elle peut s'avérer très utile et efficace. À tour de rôle vous lancerez le sort avant d'être vous-même transformés. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'incident jusqu'ici, et que même si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas d'effet durable. Ce sort n'est en aucun cas irréversible. Puisque j'ai cru comprendre que chacun avait déjà trouvé son binôme, nous pouvons commencer.**

Un brouhaha de chaises raclées au sol et des pas des élèves s'éleva, et bientôt, toute la classe fut éparpillée en petits groupes.

\- **Ah, Potter. Je préfèrerais éviter de vous voir avec Black. Je sais ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et scruta l'assistance. Seul Snape se retrouvait seul, mais les mettre tous les deux n'engendrerai surement rien de bon ; cependant, difficile de se rétracter avec pour prétexte que les Gryffondor détestent les Serpentard -et que c'est réciproque- quand on préconise la bonne entente au sein des différentes maisons...

Elle retint un soupir avant de déclarer :

\- **Potter, avec Snape. Black, joignez vous à un autre groupe.**

James lança un regard signifiant clairement "C'est une blague ?", mais devant l'air insistant de son professeur il ne put que s'y résoudre. Snape ne paraissait pas plus heureux que lui d'être son binôme. Avec un air plus que désolé, Sirius se joignit à deux filles de Gryffondor. En s'abstenant de se mettre avec Remus et Peter, il évitait d'augmenter le calvaire de son meilleur ami. James lui en était reconnaissant, même si ça ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il doive se payer le Serpentard.

James avait d'ores et déjà décidé de défigurer au maximum son partenaire, mais il ne doutait pas que la même idée lui ait également traversé l'esprit. Pour faire bonne figure, il s'inclina en déclarant d'un air narquois :

**\- À toi l'honneur, Servilus.**

L'autre allait se ruer sur lui quand McGonagall les interrompit :

\- **Ça suffit tous les deux ou j'enlève cinquante points à vos maisons respectives ! **Elle se calma un peu avant de reprendre, un ton en dessous :

\- **Je disais donc : il s'agit de transformer votre coéquipier en objet, quel qu'il soit. Vous devez simplement vous concentrer pour le visualiser avant de prononcer la formule magique. Black, pouvez-vous venir, pour l'exemple ?**

Après le coup tordu qu'elle venait de leur faire, on ne pouvait pas dire que Sirius sautait de joie à l'idée d'aller servir d'exemple.

Sous l'hésitation de son élève et les coups d'oeil qu'il jetait à James, elle ajouta :

-**J'attends**.

Sirius se planta devant elle, méfiant. Elle le pointa de sa baguette, ferma les yeux et prononça :

**\- Convertus**** ! **

Sous les yeux curieux des autres élèves, il y eut une détonation avant que Sirius ne disparaisse, laissant place à un meuble de jardin. Quelques-uns se demandèrent comment ça pouvait être la première chose à laquelle leur professeur avait pensé, tous étaient pressés de laisser libre cours à leur imagination.

Un autre coup de baguette et Sirius reprit son apparence normale.

\- **Avant que vous ne commenciez à lancer les sorts, je vous préviens que je ne veux pas de débordement dans mon cours. Tout élève qui ne respectera pas cette condition sera exclu de cette classe jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Vous m'avez bien compris ?**

Cependant, James se doutait bien que cette mise en garde était loin d'être suffisante pour réguler la haine que tous les deux éprouvaient à cet instant.

\- **À** **moi de commencer, donc ?** Cracha Snape, le regard mauvais.

Avant même que James ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le Serpentard criait déjà : "Convertus !" transformant ainsi Potter en... cuvette de toilette, sous les regards surpris des Gryffondor et l'hilarité des Serpentard.

Sirius pointait déjà sa baguette dans sa direction : "**Finite Incantatem."**

Il libéra James du sortilège, le laissant à genoux par terre. Ce dernier ramassa sa baguette au passage et fit volte-face, affrontant un Snape narquois, il répliqua :

\- **CONVERTUS**

Le Serpentard disparut à son tour. Les regards scrutaient la fumée, mais ne découvrirent l'objet en question qu'une fois qu'elle fut totalement dissipée. Un flacon de shampoing. Et moldu de surcroit.

**\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'être utile. Head&Shoulders, anti cheveux gras. **

Sirius était mort de rire.

**\- J'ai hésité entre ça et le balai que tu as, coincé dans le...**

**\- POTTER ! **Hurla McGonagall. **Vous et monsieur Snape, sortez immédiatement ! Je rendrais compte de votre attitude au professeur Dumbledore, et bien sûr, vous serez collés ! TOUS LES DEUX ! Vous attendrez la fin du cours dans le couloir, et gare à vous si je ne vous y trouve pas en sortant ! Oh et j'enlève 20 points à chacun d'entre vous !"** Termina-t-elle furibonde, le doigt pointé vers la sortie.

En passant la porte, James pesait le pour et le contre. Lilly avait eu l'air furieuse de sa blague, mais, beaucoup d'autres étaient hilares ; Et après réflexion, même avec cette punition, ça valait le coup ! Mais quand même, il devrait le faire payer à Snape, histoire qu'il ne prenne pas trop ses aises.

James sortit après lui, non sans avoir au préalable adressé un clin d'œil complice à Sirius. McGonagall claqua férocement la porte derrière eux. Décidément, l'année commençait bien.

Potter s'affala contre le mur le plus proche, et s'assit par terre. L'autre restait droit comme un i, le regard fixe et l'air revêche. Il restait approximativement quarante minutes de cours. Quarante longues minutes avec pour seule présence la silhouette dérangeante de Severus Snape, planté devant le mur d'en face. James songea un instant à s'exercer de nouveau au sort sur ce pauvre Servilus, mais se ravisa. Il soupira et mit la main dans sa poche, en retirant une minuscule balle dorée. Une fois encore, il avait eu la bonne idée de piquer le vif d'or dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. Les ailes se déployèrent et la petite chose commença à s'envoler. Au tout dernier moment, James l'attrapa d'un mouvement vif et précis ; et il recommença son manège, indéfiniment.

L'autre voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce petit prétentieux faire le malin devant son nez. Le bruit sifflant de la petite balle commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. À vrai dire, tout ce qui se rapportait à Potter ou à ce sport stupide avait le don de l'agacer.

Pour l'instant, cet abruti ne semblait pas avoir dans l'idée de l'embêter. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de lui du tout, tant qu'il n'avait pas son public à divertir. Tant mieux, au moins il serait tranquille. Il sorti un vieux grimoire à la couverture abimée et commença sa lecture, tournant le dos à son ennemi. Il griffonna ça et là quelques remarques ou alternatives à des sortilèges qu'il testerait plus tard.

Cette interminable heure prit fin lorsque la cloche sonna. Enfin. Les élèves se ruèrent dans le couloir, sourire aux lèvres. À vouloir faire les idiots, ils étaient passés à côté d'un cours pour le moins intéressant ; Mais de toutes manières, qu'aurait-il pu advenir d'autre que ce qu'il s'était passé ? James se consola en se disant qu'avec Snape pour partenaire, c'était inévitable.

Lily lui passa devant le nez, hautaine. McGonagall sortit à la suite de ses élèves pour fermer la salle et vérifier que les deux punis étaient bien là où ils étaient censés se trouver. D'un signe de la main elle leur intima de la suivre jusqu'au placard à balais qui servait de bureau à Rusard, le détestable concierge de l'école.

James fit un signe de la main à Sirius, Remus et Peter.

\- **On se retrouve à table.**

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent dans la grande salle pour aller déjeuner.

Première punition de l'année, au bout d'à peine une semaine. Là, James avait fait fort. Après trois coups frappés à la porte, ils furent accueillis par Miss Teigne, la chatte adorée du concierge. Le sourire tordu de l'homme -qui ressemblait d'ailleurs davantage à une grimace- semblait signifier : 'je me demandais quand j'aurais la désagréable surprise de vous revoir.'

\- **Ces deux jeunes hommes ont perturbé le cours à tel point que j'ai dû les mettre dehors pour avoir la paix. Ils méritent une punition conséquente, **déclara McGonagall, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Rusard se précipita dans le fond de la pièce y prit un carton qu'il lâcha violemment sur le bureau. Toutes les feuilles qu'il contenait portaient le nom de James. En quatre ans, lui et Sirius avaient emmagasiné suffisamment de punitions pour remplir tout un étage du placard où Rusard les stockait.

**\- Et de cent ! **S'écria le vieil homme, entre hystérie et jubilation. **Il faut marquer le coup, monsieur Potter !**

Il était friand des châtiments corporels et autres tortures, seulement, inutile d'y songer quand le professeur McGonagall était présente. Il dut donc se rabattre sur une idée, sinon moins cruelle, au moins aussi déplaisante :

\- **Et bien jeunes gens, vous irez récurer les toilettes des filles, sans magie -évidement- et en présence du fantôme qui les hante. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore Mimi Geignarde, je pense que vous en garderez un souvenir impérissable, après jeudi, 19 heures.**

**\- 19 heures !? Mais c'est le tout premier entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! On est censés élire les nouveaux joueurs !**

**\- Eh bien Potter, vous auriez du réfléchir à cela avant de n'en faire qu'à votre tête, **reprit la co-directrice.** La discussion est close. Et sachez, au passage, que si j'entends le moindre écho m'incitant à croire que la punition s'est mal passée, vous serez de corvée de ménage jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et ensemble ! Vous pouvez aller manger.**

Les deux ne se firent pas prier. Ils sortirent rapidement et empruntèrent des chemins différents pour se rendre au repas. Ils auraient suffisamment à se supporter comme ça.

Lorsque James arriva, Snape était déjà assis en bout de table des Serpentard. Il alla s'installer à côté de Remus.

**\- Verdict ? **Commença Sirius, assis en face de lui.

\- **Pas de Quidditch pour moi vendredi...** Répondit-il, morose.

\- **Quoi ? Mais c'est les sélections vendredi !**

**\- Va dire ça à McGonagall, elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Je suis sûr que Rusard l'a fait exprès. Enfoiré. **

**\- Et en plus tu vas devoir te coller Snape.**

**\- Ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire de le rappeler à James, vois-tu Sirius**, le réprimanda Remus.

Il y eut un moment de silence où le regard de Peter passa de l'un à l'autre, puis Sirius annonça :

**\- Bon, ben t'es grillé pour les semaines -ou les mois- à venir. Je serais ton chevalier servant, **se moqua Black. **Compte sur moi pour lui régler son compte à cet imbécile. Il n'y reviendra pas de sitôt, crois moi.**

Il le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Ça pour savoir y faire ! Sirius débordait d'idées plus loufoques les unes que les autres pour ce qui était de jouer des mauvais tours. Il fallait dire aussi que Severus Snape était une très bonne source d'inspiration...

* * *

(*) Avis à tous ceux qui ont connu les cours d'histoire de l'art... u_u quoi que certains cours doivent être équivalents, même si je n'ai pas expérimenté.

J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus :) j'attends impatiemment vos retours !


	3. Lily

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je vois que j'ai pas mal de lecteurs mais pas encore de reviews... je serais bien contente d'avoir vos premiers retours !

Ma reconnaissance sera grande :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Lily**

**.oOo.**

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. La mauvaise humeur de James avait persisté et entaché le moral des autres. Il essayait de se faire à l'idée que, pour sa première année en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, il ne serait même pas présent pour choisir ses nouveaux joueurs. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de venger son meilleur ami tout en marquant suffisamment le coup pour que Snape s'en rappelle -au moins- jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Pour l'instant, rien ne lui semblait assez bien, et il réfléchissait encore, à haute voix.

Cela dura jusqu'au diner quand, jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrée de la grande salle, il aperçut parmi la foule qui affluait, Snape, apparemment en grande conversation avec Lily Evans. Sirius esquissa un sourire.

* * *

**\- Désolé, je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse, Lily, **disait Severus.

**\- Ne sois pas plus idiot que Potter. Tu es certainement le plus censé des deux.**

**\- Certainement ?** Releva-t-il.

**\- Roh. Tu m'as comprise, Severus. Ne va pas le provoquer. Ignore-le, c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Peut-être qu'il t'oubliera un peu.**

**\- Là, tu le surestimes. Et puis j'ai ma fierté**, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Un groupe de filles à la table des Gryffondor fit de grands signes à Lily et Severus crut en apercevoir une grimacer en le fixant. Ils se séparèrent après un dernier regard, se dirigeant chacun vers leurs groupes respectifs.

Severus ressassait ses idées noires. Lily et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Bien avant leur entrée à Poudlard, alors même qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins. Elle était pour ainsi dire l'une de ses seules amies. À bien y réfléchir, elle était même l'unique personne qui ait un tant soi peu d'importance à ses yeux. Il lui était insupportable que Potter ait des vues sur elle. Elle était à lui. Du moins si elle devait être à quelqu'un. Cette fille était farouchement indépendante, et le fait qu'elle passe son temps à ignorer Potter ou à l'envoyer bouler ne faisait qu'accroître l'attachement que Severus avait pour elle. Jamais elle ne se laisserait impressionner et entraîner comme tous les autres. Elle n'était pas comme ces imbéciles de Gryffondor qui passaient leur temps à glorifier ces stupides Maraudeurs. Lupin, Pettigrow, Black et Potter. Des deux derniers, Snape n'aurait su dire lequel était le pire, et une lueur de haine traversa son regard à cette pensée. Il avait encore parfois du mal à digérer que le Choixpeau magique ait envoyé Lily à Gryffondor. Avec son ambition et une telle détermination elle aurait très bien eu sa place à Serpentard…

Il s'installa à côté de Lucius Malfoy, l'un de ses aînés et préfet en chef de ladite maison. Un m'as-tu-vu de première catégorie, très populaire auprès de la gent féminine dans les quatre maisons que comptait l'école.

Essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Lily, Potter ou Malfoy, Snape se servit une portion de soupe à la citrouille et plongea le nez dans son bol.

* * *

Sirius attendit d'être sorti de table pour éviter d'être entendu par certains Gryffondor ayant les oreilles qui trainent, pour parler aux trois autres.

**\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Evans est un peu trop proche de Snape ?**

**\- Ne m'en parle même pas**, grogna James qui épiait les moindres faits et gestes de la jeune fille.

**\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait avoir des vues sur elle ?**

**\- QUOI ?** Hurla l'autre, faisant se retourner un groupe de deuxième année, pas loin d'eux.

**\- Si on résume : Servilus n'a pas beaucoup d'amis, et encore moins parmi les filles. Seule Evans semble l'approcher à moins d'un mètre sans paraître horrifiée**, se moqua-t-il. **Ç****a lui donne une raison suffisante pour s'intéresser à elle. Et puis, à bien y regarder, elle n'est pas si moche, **ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil, moqueur.** Toujours est-il qu'une méga-honte devant Lily devrait lui être fatale, s'il s'en est entiché…**

**\- Regarde James, ça ne l'a pas achevé lui**, se moqua Remus. **Il en redemande ! **

Peter étouffa un rire derrière sa main et l'autre grommela. Avec ça, sa journée finirait encore pire qu'elle n'avait commencé.

On était mercredi matin, la semaine de cours n'en était même pas arrivée à la moitié… Dieu que ça allait être long.

Effectivement, le temps sembla s'étirer au maximum jusqu'au vendredi soir, à l'heure où James arriva dans le couloir de Rusard, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Snape. Sachant qu'il serait obligé de supporter sa présence durant de longues heures à l'occasion de leur colle commune, James avait essayé d'éviter au maximum la présence du Serpentard. Tout cela était sans compter sur l'idée lumineuse de celui -ou celle- qui avait décidé que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard auraient des cours en commun le jeudi après-midi ET le vendredi matin. James lui en était TRÈS reconnaissant. Il retint un long soupir d'exaspération et s'adossa nonchalamment au mur d'en face, les yeux en l'air.

Rusard sortit de sa cage à balais, seaux et serpillères en main. Dans un sourire narquois il tendit vivement les bras pour laisser tomber son chargement dans les mains des deux punis.

**\- Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir,** ricana-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour retourner à ses -futiles- occupations.

Durant le chemin que les menait aux toilettes des filles, James ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'en ce moment, il devrait être au terrain de Quidditch en train de commenter les performances des petits nouveaux avec ses amis et équipiers. En son absence, c'est Sirius qui se chargeait de leur faire passer les tests et de désigner les futurs joueurs. Même s'il avait pleinement confiance en son jugement, James était déçu de ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même.

Armés de balais et des produits ménagers, les deux garçons se rendirent silencieusement aux toilettes des filles, situées au deuxième étage.

Immanquablement, des reproches allaient tomber.

**\- Dire que je devrais être au Quidditch…** grommela James pour lui-même, en passant un coup de balais rageur.

**\- Il faudrait peut-être apprendre à mesurer l'étendue de ses actes. Cela éviterait de se plaindre des conséquences**, continua l'autre sur le même ton.

James se retourna vers lui, furieux.

**\- À qui la faute ? Tu ne te sens absolument pas responsable du fait que nous soyons coincés ici ?**

**\- Et toi tu es irréprochable peut-être ? James Potter, l'enfant de chœur… Laisse-moi rire.**

**\- TU as mis le feu aux poudres !**

**\- Oh, pardon. J'aurais dû envisager la possibilité que pour une fois tu ne me cherches pas des noises…** ricana l'autre dans un sourire tordu.

Tels deux gamins, ils se renvoyaient la faute, se déchargeant de leur culpabilité par la même occasion.

Tapant là où ça fait mal, James répliqua :

**\- Tu es si antipathique. Je me demanderais toujours comment Lily peut te supporter…**

**\- Je t'interdis de me parler d'elle. Contente-toi de tous ces imbéciles qui te lèchent les bottes ! Lily, elle, n'est pas ta chose !**

**\- Et encore moins la tienne ! Si tu crois que je vais laisser un sale Serpentard tel que toi…**

James s'avança, menaçant.

\- **Je n'ai jamais compris quel intérêt tu pouvais bien avoir à ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle continue à t'adresser la parole… **continua-t-il.

Après un regard mauvais, le visage de Severus se détendit lentement et il finit par esquisser un sourire en coin.

**\- C'est donc ça ton problème...**

**\- Développe.**

Snape laissa planer le silence quelques secondes, un sourire mauvais accroché au coin des lèvres, avant de poursuivre :

**\- Toutes ces années je me suis demandé pour quelle raison tu t'évertuais à faire de moi ton souffre douleur. J'ai mis ça sur le compte d'un besoin incessant d'attirer l'attention sur toi, et sur le fait que tu étais un crétin fini. En réalité tu es jaloux. Jaloux que j'ai plus de valeur à ses yeux que toi. Mais Potter, tu n'es qu'un misérable guignol qui essaie pathétiquement de faire le beau à chaque fois qu'elle tourne à l'angle d'un couloir. Comment une fille comme elle pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme toi ?** termina-t-il en insistant un peu plus à chaque mot.

À peine eut-il terminé que le poing de James partait comme une balle, s'écrasant en pleine figure de son ennemi. Snape se retrouva par terre, la main tremblant tout contre son nez tordu et ensanglanté.

Un regard haineux passa entre les deux hommes.

James tourna les talons et partit en trombe, non sans donner un coup de pied rageur dans le seau qui trainait là. Le bruit se répercuta sur les murs. Il laissait Snape là, pantelant et blessé.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menait à la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans même se rappeler avoir parcouru le chemin jusque-là.

Il était fatigué et agacé. Les paroles du Serpentard l'avaient touché bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il y avait sûrement une part de vérité dans ce qu'il lui avait craché au visage. Certes, c'était un personnage de mauvaise fréquentation et antipathique au possible… mais malgré tout Lily l'appréciait. Et il avait plus de contact avec elle que James n'en aurait probablement jamais…

Il s'avachit dans un coin de la salle, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les bras. Il avait besoin de dormir.

Demain la journée allait certainement être longue. Malgré l'arrivée du week-end, McGonagall ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus. Il était parti sans avoir fini de nettoyer, et pire, il avait fait gicler du sang un peu partout… Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

Un peu plus d'une heure s'était écoulée sans que le jeune Gryffondor ne change de place. Il n'avait pas réussi à se changer les idées et ressassait ses mauvaises pensées.

Sirius entouré d'une bande de Gryffondor surexcitée débarqua dans la salle commune, alors que James était calé au fond d'un fauteuil confortable, scrutant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée.

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait bruyamment à l'opposé de la salle, son meilleur ami, lui sautant dessus, commença à lui faire un speech d'une voix rapide et enjouée. Il fallut quelques secondes à James avant de se connecter à ses paroles incessantes.

**\- … très prometteur. Il jouera au poste de batteur. Oh, et j'ai aussi choisi Alexia Choper en tant que nouveau gardien. Elle s'est vraiment bien défendue**, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui en disait long quant à l'intérêt que provoquait –momentanément, à coup sur- la jeune fille chez Sirius.

**\- Bien sûr, tu peux te réserver le droit de me contredire et d'en choisir d'autres**, ajouta-t-il.

**\- Non, je te fais confiance. Et puis, de toute façon, les progrès se font en pratiquant. On verra bien ce qu'ils valent aux entraînements**, répondit James dans un sourire que Sirius jugea un peu triste.

Ce dernier calma son ardeur en repensant au fait que James, lui, n'avait pas eu une soirée aussi sympa qu'eux. Une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, il demanda :

\- **Et toi alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Si tu veux, je peux te venger dès demain**. Le poing fermé, il tapa dans sa main et mima un air féroce.

James ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que pour ce qui était du coup de poing, il s'en était déjà chargé. Il sourit et soupira.

Un ton plus bas, il entreprit de raconter dans les grandes lignes le déroulement de sa soirée.

**\- À vrai dire, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. J'ai à peine eu le temps de nettoyer deux toilettes avant que le ton monte, ce qui, en y réfléchissant bien, était un peu inévitable… On a parlé de Lily et je me suis énervé –lui aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai fini par lui coller une beigne avant de partir en le plantant sur place**.

Sirius siffla, stupéfait mais admiratif. Il était assez rare que James perde son sang-froid à ce point. Ça, c'était plutôt son affaire.

**\- Mais… Il a dit quelque chose… reprit James. Sirius, est-ce que tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on a eu affaire à Snape ? Je veux dire, comment on en est arrivé à ce point ? Est-ce que c'est nous qui sommes à l'origine de cette situation ?**

Un blanc.

**\- Je ne vois pas très bien où tu veux en venir… mais une chose est sûre : ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait déjà martyrisé quelqu'un sans qu'il l'ait cherché –au moins un peu… Et puis tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ressemble à un agneau sans défense hein. Les problèmes, il les cherche… alors il les trouve. C'est normal**.

Sirius appuya ses propos d'un regard entendu. Cela remonta un peu le moral de James et diminua sa culpabilité. De toute manière, jamais les Gryffondor et les Serpentard n'avaient entretenu de bons rapports… enfin… exception faite de Lily et Snape… -encore eux !

Remus et Peter firent leur apparition, coupant court à la conversation. James n'avait pas envie d'en parler devant eux. Cela aurait donné trop d'importance à un sujet qu'il voulait désinvolte.

Bien qu'ils aient eux aussi été présents aux sélections de Quidditch, ils eurent droit au récit enjoué et détaillé de Sirius durant de longues minutes. Peu de temps après, James alla se coucher, prétextant un mal de crâne et du sommeil à rattraper. Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à le suivre alors que Sirius préféra rester encore un moment à méditer dans la salle commune, à présent presque déserte.

Il repensait aux paroles de James. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de leur première altercation avec Snape ? Evidement. Elle s'était produite lors de leur première année, à peine une semaine après la rentrée. Alors que certains élèves peinaient encore à trouver leur marque et se sentaient assez mal intégrés, ils avaient découvert au détour d'un couloir le Serpentard en train de s'acharner sur un première année minuscule et tout tremblant. Le motif de cette dispute lui échappait à présent, sûrement quelque chose de futile comme une bousculade… Toujours est-il que James et lui s'étaient interposés pour venir en aide au pauvre Poufsouffle, tétanisé devant Snape. Une scène qui aurait pu rester anodine si ce dernier ne s'était pas formalisé du fait qu'ils lui aient tenu tête. À partir de là, les provocations avaient fusé d'un côté comme de l'autre et sans que personne ne lâche le bout. Avec le temps une haine sans limite s'était installée entre eux, alimentée entre autres par le fait que Snape et Lily soient plutôt intimes et que cette dernière reste insensible face aux avances de James…

En tout cas, il était trop tard pour rattraper le coup. La seule relation qu'ils pouvaient entretenir était loin d'être amicale. Sirius était bien décidé à marquer le coup et à venger son ami.

Se levant de son siège pour regagner à son tour le dortoir, il grogna :

**\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'il comprenne le message un jour, celui-là.**

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2.

Bon, le décor est bel et bien planté, reste plus qu'à mettre un peu plus la pagaille… :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'attends vos retours ! ;)


	4. Le pire souvenir de Snape

Merci pour vos premiers retours qui sont une vraie motivation pour continuer d'écrire ! Et voici le 3ème chapitre :)

**Enjoy & Review**

* * *

**Le pire souvenir de Snape**

**.oOo.**

Ce matin-là, James se réveilla morose. Il avait mal dormi. Cette histoire avec Lily et Snape le dérangeait vraiment.

Il était près de dix heures et demie quand il consentit à sortir du lit, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Sirius.

\- **Je t'attendais, **annonça ce dernier avec un sourire. **Remus et Peter sont déjà en bas.**

Ne prenant pas la peine de s'habiller, il enfila simplement sa robe de sorcier par-dessus son pyjama et suivit son ami pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. C'était comme ça, les week-ends à Poudlard.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, ils n'y trouvèrent que peu de personnes réparties çà et là à leurs tables respectives. La plupart des élèves manquants se promenaient dans le château ou en extérieur, profitant du temps encore doux et ensoleillé du mois de septembre pour sortir prendre l'air ; d'autres dormaient toujours, jouissant d'un temps de répit pour rattraper le manque de sommeil qu'ils avaient déjà accumulé.

S'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor à côté de Peter, James jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Seuls Flitwick, leur professeur de sortilège -et accessoirement directeur de la maison Serdaigle- et Slughorn, le maître des potions et directeur des Serpentard étaient présents et plongés dans une grande discussion. L'attention de James se reporta donc sur son bol de chocolat.

Avant le déjeuner, tous retournèrent à la salle commune pour se préparer. Lupin, comme à son habitude, emprunta deux ou trois livres qu'il feuilletterait en mangeant.

Cette fois, une foule d'élèves affamés s'engouffra par les deux grandes portes. Les professeurs s'installèrent les uns après les autres, et James eut une certaine appréhension en croisant le regard de McGonagall. À son grand étonnement, elle détourna les yeux et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Remettre leur entrevue à plus tard ne présageait rien de bon. Plus elle attendrait, pire ce serait.

Le jeune Gryffondor attendit toute la journée que son professeur lui fonde dessus telle une harpie et ne déverse sur lui sa colère. McGonagall avait horreur qu'on désobéisse aux règles, alors ne pas effectuer correctement une punition…

Pourtant, il eut beau patienter, rien ne se passa. Et si à la fin de la soirée, elle n'était toujours pas venue à sa rencontre, c'est qu'il y avait une simple et bonne raison.

* * *

Après le départ de James, Severus s'était retrouvé seul. Jouer sur son statut de victime était à exclure. Personne ne saurait qu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing en pleine poire par son pire ennemi. Ses comptes il préférait les régler lui-même, inutile de mêler la direction à cette affaire. Depuis le temps, il était devenu créatif quand il s'agissait de renvoyer les coups qu'il encaissait.

Il grogna à cette pensée et fourra la main au fond de sa poche pour en sortir une minuscule fiole contenant un liquide violacé. Après avoir porté le flacon à hauteur des yeux et l'avoir brièvement examiné, il le jeta violemment au sol, brisant ainsi le verre qui laissa échapper une épaisse fumée. D'un geste il balaya le nuage.

Sous ses yeux, la pièce réapparut plus propre que jamais.

Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir mis cette potion au point l'année précédente. Elle lui évitait le déplaisir d'avoir à passer deux longues heures à passer balai et serpillère alors qu'il pouvait se débarrasser de la tache en à peine quelques secondes. Cependant, il aurait été hors de question d'en faire profiter Potter ou même d'effectuer l'opération sous ses yeux. Au moins, la punition était réglée. Dommage que l'autre n'ait pas eu à l'effectuer, mais enfin, Severus préférait éviter d'être recollé tout de suite, alors mieux valait tout remettre en ordre.

Il quitta les toilettes et se dirigea vers les cachots sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Le petit groupe de Gryffondor n'avait pas croisé Severus Snape de tout le week-end, pas même aux heures de repas -ce qui faisait la joie de James et Sirius-, aussi quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Potter le lundi matin en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal -plus communément appelé DCFM- lorsqu'il vit le Serpentard sans une égratignure. Bien sûr, il avait toujours son air blafard et sa face de rat, mais là où aurait du se trouver une grosse balafre ou un nez cassé, il n'y avait que… son nez. Pas une trace de fracture, ni même une bosse ou un bleu. Mais après tout, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. James était sûr qu'il ne se serait jamais résolu à aller voir madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, mais Snape avait suffisamment de connaissance en potions et sortilèges pour s'être soigné tout seul. Il n'avait sûrement pas envie que l'on ébruite la bagarre, et les rumeurs circulaient vite à l'école. James regrettait juste qu'il ne se soit pas loupé en se rafistolant la figure… Mais après tout, cela lui éviterait aussi des ennuis. Vers qui d'autre que Sirius ou lui se seraient alors portés les soupçons ?

La semaine passa plus vite que la précédente. Dumbledore annonça aux élèves de cinquième et septième années qu'ils auraient des examens blancs dès le lundi suivant. Aussi devraient-ils se mettre à réviser leur BUSE -Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire- et leur ASPIC -Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante- rapidement. Selon le directeur, cela leur permettait d'assimiler ce qu'ils avaient déjà appris et de ne pas prendre de retard quant aux révisions des vrais examens.

C'est donc en ronchonnant que les élèves concernés sortirent de la Grande Salle pour se rendre au cours de l'après-midi. Effectivement, les révisions leur prirent une bonne partie de leur temps libre… Et elles furent loin d'être superflues pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

Le week-end parut trop court, et ce fut déjà lundi. La semaine était banalisée pour les BUSE et les ASPIC et seuls les autres élèves suivaient leurs cours normalement. Aussi devraient-ils passer successivement leur examen de botanique, potions, sortilèges, histoire de la magie, astronomie, de défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que de métamorphose, qui clôturerait cette semaine intensive. Les options telles que la divination, l'arithmancie ou encore l'étude des Runes ou des Moldus seraient dispersées sur un après midi.

Les jours s'enchainèrent, laissant peu de temps aux élèves pour faire une pause. Enfin le vendredi arriva. Une nouvelle fois, les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, remplie d'une bonne centaine de tables toutes tournées dans la même direction. Chaque élève alla retrouver sa place en attendant qu'on lui distribue le sujet de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

**\- Vous pouvez y aller !** Couina la voix de Flitwick à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les minutes défilèrent, devenant progressivement des heures. On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes et de temps en temps un froissement de papier lorsque quelqu'un remuait son parchemin. Certains élèves écrivaient frénétiquement sur toute la surface blanche. D'autres semblaient bien moins inspirés et levaient le nez, inquiets d'être les seuls à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis. Peter était de ceux-là, paniqué à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la moitié des questions, contrairement à Remus qui relisait ses réponses en se chatouillant le menton avec le bout de sa plume. James, quant à lui, avait fini depuis longtemps et lui faisait des clins d'œil en désignant Lily. Un peu plus loin, Black remarqua Snape : sa main volait littéralement à la surface de son parchemin et il avait écrit au moins trente centimètres de plus que ses voisins les plus proches.

\- **Plus que cinq minutes ! **annonça le minuscule professeur.

James bailla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, puis il se retourna sur sa chaise et sourit à un autre élève assis quelques rangs derrière lui.

**\- Posez vos plumes s'il vous plaît ! Cela vous concerne aussi Stebbins. Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! Accio ! **

Plus d'une centaine de parchemins s'envolèrent aussitôt pour atterrir avec force entre les bras tendus de Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Il y eut quelques rires et deux élèves parmi ceux assis au premier rang se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever.

\- **Merci… Merci... **dit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix haletante.

James se leva d'un bond, fourra sa plume et son questionnaire d'examen dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.

\- **Ça t'a plu la question dix, Lunard ? **demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

\- **J'ai adoré, **répondit vivement Lupin. **« Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou. » Excellente question.**

**\- Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ?** demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

**\- Je pense que oui**, répondit le concerné très sérieusement.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

\- **Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin. **

Queudver qui les avait rejoints fut le seul à ne pas rire.

\- **Moi j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, **dit-il d'un air anxieux,** mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre…**

**\- Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? **demanda James d'un ton irrité.** Tu fréquentes un loup-garou une fois par mois…**

**\- Pas si fort, **implora Lupin.

**\- Moi j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, **dit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le lac. **Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal.**

**\- Moi aussi**, acquiesça James.

Il mit sa main dans sa poche et en retira un vif d'or qui se débattait.

**\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?**

**\- Je l'ai piqué**, dit James d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se mit à jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Peter paraissait impressionné. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du lac à l'ombre d'un hêtre et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. Le soleil étincelait à la surface lisse de l'eau et les filles qui avaient quitté la grande salle en même temps qu'eux s'étaient assises sur la rive. Hilares, elles avaient enlevé leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et se trempaient les pied dans l'eau.  
Remus avait sorti un livre qu'il s'était mis à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé, mais avec beaucoup d'élégance. James, lui, continuait à jouer avec le vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment où il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Peter le regardait bouche bée. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le vif d'extrême justesse, Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait. Le jeune Potter semblait prendre plaisir à être l'objet de son attention. Ce dernier ne cessait de lancer des coups d'œil en direction des filles assises au bord du lac et de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour éviter qu'ils ne paraissent trop bien coiffés.

\- **Range ça tu veux ? **dit Sirius -une fois de plus James venait de rattraper le vif d'or d'un geste virtuose et Queudver avait poussé un cri d'admiration. **Sinon Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier. **

Peter rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire.

\- **Si ça te gène… **dit-il en rangeant le vif d'or dans sa poche.

Sirius semblait être le seul à pouvoir décider James à cesser de jouer les m'as-tu-vu.

\- **Je m'ennuie, **dit-il.** J'aimerais que ce soit la pleine lune.**

**\- C'est drôle pour toi, **dit Remus sombrement derrière son livre. **Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens… **

Il lui tendit son livre, mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant.

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout.**

**\- Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol**, dit James à voix basse. **Regarde qui est là.**

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lièvre.

\- **Parfait, **murmura-t-il. **Servilus. **

Avec Lily dans le secteur, James voyait là une parfaite occasion de ridiculiser son ennemi. Aussi attaqua-t-il sans se poser de question.

\- **Ça va Servilus ? **lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Snape réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac il plongea la main dans une poche de son uniforme et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James s'écria :

\- **Expelliarmus ! **

La baguette magique de Snape fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

\- **Impedimenta ! **dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Snape qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient levés pour venir voir de plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser. Snape était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui baguettes brandies. En même temps James lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation.

**\- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen Servilus ? **demanda James, moqueur.

**\- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, **dit Sirius d'un air mauvais.** Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.**

Des rires s'élevèrent d'un peu partout. Queudver émit un ricanement aigu. Snape essayait de se lever mais le sortilège agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par des cordes invisibles.

**\- Attends… un peu, **haleta-t-il en regardant James haineusement. **Attends… un peu.**

**\- Que faut-il attendre ? **demanda Sirius avec froideur.** Qu'as tu l'intention de nous faire, Servilus, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?**

Snape laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se produisit.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, **dit James d'un ton glacial.** Récurvite. **

Des bulles de savon rose s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Snape. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser et l'étouffait à moitié…

\- **LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! **

James et Sirius se retournèrent, aussitôt, la main libre de James sauta à ses cheveux. L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait.

**\- Ça va Evans ? **demanda James, d'une voix plus agréable et plus grave.

**\- Laisse-le TRANQUILLE ! **répéta Lily.

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?**

**\- Eh bien voilà, **répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question,** c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce je veux dire.**

Un grand nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Remus, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

**\- Tu te crois très drôle, **dit-elle d'un ton glacial, **mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille !**

**\- C'est d'accord à condition que tu sortes avec moi, Evans, **répondit précipitamment James.** Allez… Sors avec moi et je ne porterais plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo. **

Derrière lui les effets du maléfice d'entrave se dissipaient. Snape rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon.

\- **Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et un gros troll puant, **répondit Lily.

**\- Pas de chance Cornedrue, **dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Snape. **Oh ! Attention ! **

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Serpentard avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair et une entaille apparut sur la joue du jeune homme, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair plus tard, Snape se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver rugissaient de rire. Lily dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressaillit comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

**\- Fais-le descendre !  
\- Mais certainement**, répondit James.

Il donna un petit coup de baguette et Snape retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama : « Petrificus totalus ! » et il bascula de nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

\- **LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !** hurla Lily.  
Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de Sirius et James.

\- **Ah Evans ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, **dit James avec gravité.  
**\- Alors libère-le du maléfice ! **

James poussa un soupir, se tourna vers Snape et marmonna la formule de l'anti sort.

\- **Et voilà, **dit-il tandis que le Serpentard se relevait tant bien que mal.** Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe comme elle. **

Lily cligna des yeux.

**\- Très bien, **dit-elle froidement. **Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus.  
\- Fais des excuses à Evans ! **rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette pointée sur Snape.  
**\- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! **s'écria Lily, **tu es aussi mauvais que lui.**  
**\- Quoi ? **protesta James. **Jamais je ne t'aurais traité de tu-sais-quoi !**

**\- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à quitter le sol avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. **

Elle lui tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

\- **Evans, lui cria James, EVANS ! **

Mais elle ne se retourna pas.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? **demanda-t-il en essayant, sans succès, de faire comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

**\- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, **répondit Sirius.

**\- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, **marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent.** Très bien… **

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Snape se trouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.

**\- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?** demanda James.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses paroles à exécution. Une soudaine agitation parmi la foule d'élèves laissait prévoir l'arrivée d'un professeur ou de Rusard. Il prononça le contre sort, laissant une nouvelle fois son adversaire tomber comme un vieux chiffon. Au lieu de lui faire face ou de contrattaquer, le Serpentard lui jeta un regard où transparaissait toute sa haine, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Lily en titubant. James n'eut pas le temps de l'observer davantage, déjà McGonagall lui faisait face, l'air mécontente.

**\- Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Potter ! Qu'avez-vous fait à ce pauvre Snape ?**

**\- Ce n'est pas…**

**\- Une élève arrive affolée dans mon bureau pour m'avertir qu'on torture un garçon dans le parc !**

\- **Torturer ? C'est un bien grand mot,** l'interrompit Sirius, jetant un regard noir à la fille minuscule plantée à côté de McGonagall. Une Poufsouffle de deuxième année lui semblait-il.

**\- Vous comprendrez je l'espère que votre comportement ne peut pas rester impuni. Quel exemple vous donnez pour tous les autres élèves… **

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

**\- J'ai bien peur de devoir vous punir une nouvelle fois Potter, et malheureusement pour Gryffondor, le premier match de Quidditch de la saison a lieu ce soir. Au delà de votre équipe, c'est toute votre maison qui pâtira de…**

**\- James n'y est pour rien ! **La coupa Sirius réalisant où elle voulait en venir.

Si James, leur attrapeur et capitaine, loupait le match contre Serpentard ce soir, ils partiraient avec un énorme désavantage pour la saison. Quitte à se priver d'un joueur, il valait mieux que ce soit lui. Après tout, il était poursuiveur et ne jouait que depuis deux ans. L'un des petits nouveaux ferait bien l'affaire. Son ego en prendrait un coup, mais James lui revaudrait ça. Et puis il était absolument hors de question que les Serpentard gagnent si facilement.

**\- C'est moi qui ait un peu malmené l'autre andouille de Servilus. On s'ennuyait. Après avoir cogité des heures, il fallait un peu de distraction**, annonça simplement Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel et faisant la moue, comme si leur professeur faisait une montagne de si peu.

James le regarda, interloqué et incapable de protester et Lupin leva le nez de son livre. Une rumeur commença à courir à travers la foule. Sirius lança un regard appuyé à son meilleur ami signifiant clairement : « Tu te tais, je m'en occupe ». McGonagall le regarda outrée avant de rugir :

**\- Comment osez-vous insinuer qu'il est normal d'agir de la sorte ? Croyez-vous que vous vous en tirerez comme ça ?! Cet après-midi, après votre dernier examen, vous aurez exactement cinq minutes pour vous rendre au bureau de Mr Rusard. Vous remettrez ensuite en ordre la salle des trophées que Peeves a mise sens dessus dessous. Cinq minutes et pas une de plus, vous m'avez bien comprise ? **

Sirius soupçonnait leur directrice d'avoir quelques doutes quant à sa culpabilité, mais si tel était le cas, elle n'en montra rien. Après tout, garder James dans l'équipe était dans son intérêt aussi. Et puis il la soupçonnait de vouloir le punir pour une bombabouse qui avait un jour malencontreusement fini dans un couloir où elle se trouvait –ladite bombe étant réservée à leur professeur de divination, un binoclard sans intérêt qui avait une dent contre les quatre garçons.

Sans un regard, McGonagall tourna les talons et repartit rapidement vers le château.

**\- Tu m'en dois une**, souffla Sirius à son meilleur ami.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, il ajouta :

**\- Tu as intérêt à attraper le vif d'or et à nous faire gagner le match, même si je ne serai pas là pour le voir. Et vous deux, je compte sur vous pour un récit détaillé du match ! **

Il sourit. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une punition. Ça ne serait ni la première, ni la dernière. Au moins il pouvait se targuer de le faire pour la bonne cause. Et puis, il était quand même à l'origine de tout ça : les choses se seraient-elles déroulées différemment s'il n'avait pas clamé qu'il s'ennuyait ? S'il avait laissé James manquer le match, il s'en serait mordu les doigts et aurait eu du mal à faire disparaître sa culpabilité.

\- **Merci, **dit alors simplement James,** le regard plein de reconnaissance. Finalement je te prêterai peut être mon jeu de bavboules**, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

La foule se dispersa petit à petit et les quatre garçons se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle qui était revenue à la normale le temps du déjeuner.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre fortement inspiré du « Pire souvenir de Rogue », directement sorti du cinquième tome d'Harry Potter (qui est, soit dit en passant, mon passage préféré, tous livres confondus).

Il fallait bien que je le case quelque part :)

Cependant, ça coïncidait mieux avec le début de ma fiction, voilà pourquoi le passage se transforme en examen blanc (et puis après tout, on a peu de précision dans le livre :) ).


	5. Une mauvaise idée

Merci à vous pour vos retours ! J'ai fait quelques petites modifs en fonction de ce que vous m'avez dit :)

Et merci à Fanny qui a pris le temps de relire les coquilles !

Voici le chapitre 4, enjoy !

* * *

**Une mauvaise idée**

**.oOo.**

La semaine d'examens blancs était enfin terminée. Alors que les élèves se préparaient pour aller assister au match opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est en trainant les pieds que Sirius se dirigea, lui, vers le placard à balais qui servait de bureau à Rusard. De toute sa scolarité dans l'établissement, combien de fois avait-il déjà fait ce trajet ? Même s'il ne se faisait prendre qu'une fois sur deux dans ses activités allant à l'encontre du règlement, il était collé plusieurs fois par mois, le plus souvent obligé de copier des lignes –« Il est formellement interdit d'introduire des feux d'artifice dans l'enceinte de l'école… »

Il se pointa avec un air nonchalant.

L'entretient fut bref. Rusard lui donna seau et balai.

À cause de ce foutu Snape, Sirius écopait des corvées de ménage, une fois de plus ! Comme le lui avait si gentiment demandé McGonagall, il allait passer des heures à astiquer la totalité des récompenses décernées à Poudlard dans la salle des trophées et à remettre le lieu en état, puisque Peeves y avait mis un bazar innommable. Évidemment, l'usage de la magie était purement et simplement interdit. Rusard lui avait confisqué sa baguette et ne la lui rendrait qu'une fois que tout serait en ordre. Pour faire simple, une nuit blanche attendait Sirius. Lui qui manquait déjà de sommeil à cause d'insomnies de plus en plus fréquentes, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il allait pouvoir passer une nuit acceptable.

Il lorgna la salle et poussa un soupir de résignation. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Des débris de métaux jonchaient le sol et empêchaient un bon accès à certaines parties de la salle. Il décida de commencer par là et s'attela à la tâche ; il en fit un tas près de l'entrée en maudissant Snape de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

James aurait intérêt d'attraper ce foutu vif d'or et de faire gagner Gryffondor, histoire qu'il ne soit pas coincé ici en vain !

* * *

Severus tournait en rond dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Cette journée était l'une des pires qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter. Il s'était fait humilier publiquement par son pire ennemi et avait perdu l'amitié de Lily -peut-être pour toujours- le tout en cinq minutes.

Il avait vite rattrapé la jeune fille après que Potter l'ait laissé tranquille –probablement à cause de l'arrivée d'un professeur. Lily s'était réfugiée sous la statue d'Agrippa, un vieux sorcier enroulé dans sa cape de voyage. C'était là qu'elle se cachait lorsqu'elle avait envie d'être seule, Severus l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises. Assise sur le socle en marbre, elle tentait vainement de se concentrer sur les pages d'un livre ouvert, posé entre ses jambes. Snape la vit porter une main à son visage et essuyer une larme. Son cœur se serra. Jamais il n'aurait du la traiter de « sale sang-de-bourbe », même sous la colère, même si on piétinait son ego sous ses yeux. Après tout, elle avait pris sa défense. C'est ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal, qu'elle le croit si impotent.

**\- Lily**, avait-il appelé en s'approchant.

La jeune fille avait écarquillé les yeux, pourtant quand elle s'était adressée à lui, Severus eut l'impression qu'elle s'attendait à cette confrontation :

**\- Va-t'en.**

**\- Lily, je suis vraiment désolé. J'aimerai tellement effacer ce que j'ai dit. Je n'étais pas en colère après toi, c'est ce Potter...**

**\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît. **

La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Snape avait l'impression que s'il n'était pas parti, c'est elle qui se serait en-allée. Cela aurait peut-être encore aggravé les choses, si tant est que ce soit possible.

Depuis, il s'était réfugié dans cette salle ornée de vert et d'argent. Leurs maisons rivales les avaient déjà opposé, mais cet épisode marquait un trait sur l'amitié qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire.

James Potter. Lui et Sirius Black étaient les fléaux de sa vie.

Un groupe de Serpentard apparemment en grande discussion fit irruption dans la pièce. À la vue de Severus, le plus grand l'interpella.

**\- Hé Snape ! Il paraît que tu as eu une petite altercation avec Potter dans le parc ce midi ? **

Les rumeurs circulaient vite.

**\- Dommage, tu aurais pu le fracasser pour qu'il ne puisse pas jouer. Ou au moins te débrouiller pour qu'il soit collé. C'est cet insupportable Black qui en paye les pots cassés à sa place.** Il eut un rictus méprisant qui en disait long sur l'opinion qu'il avait dudit Gryffondor.

L'information monta au cerveau de Severus. Il entendit vaguement le Serpentard s'adresser à un autre gars de la bande :

**\- Comment ce type peut être ton frère Regulus ?**

**\- Où est Black ?!** le coupa Snape.

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il devait s'occuper de la salle des trophées. Peeves a… **

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie, et de surcroît vers ladite salle des trophées.

Black était tout aussi coupable que Potter, et dans l'immédiat, il était plus atteignable. Il lui avait enlevé la maigre consolation d'une punition qui aurait empêché James Potter de jouer le match le plus important de l'année -Gryffondor contre Serpentard- et qui aurait à coup sûr privé son équipe d'une victoire. Severus avait besoin de se venger, là, tout de suite, pour son humiliation, pour la haine que lui inspiraient Potter et Black, pour Lily.

* * *

Dans la salle des trophées, Sirius souffla. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Comment faisaient les Moldus, sans aucune magie, pour faire le ménage ?

Comme si la punition n'était pas suffisante, il fallut que le Serpentard responsable de la plupart de ses désagréments, se pointe justement et comme par hasard à ce moment précis. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte et le fixa, haineux. Instantanément, Sirius s'immobilisa, balai en mains.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. L'un comme l'autre voulait montrer que jamais il ne cèderait une parcelle de terrain à son rival.

Snape mit le feu aux poudres en poussant 'malencontreusement' les restes d'une coupe, provoquant un boucan infernal. Sirius réagit au quart de tour, lâchant le manche du balai, il se rua sur l'autre, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette excuse pour se jeter sur lui. Le sourire satisfait du Serpentard s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le col pour le projeter contre un mur, l'assommant au passage. La main autour de son cou l'étouffait à moitié et Snape respirait à grand-peine, tentant de desserrer l'étreinte du Gryffondor. Il lisait dans ses yeux une profonde haine et si Sirius avait pu le mettre en lambeaux, il l'aurait fait sur le champ ; au lieu de quoi, il lui asséna un coup de poing en plein visage, laissant un filet de sang s'échapper du nez crochu du Serpentard. Ce dernier porta une main à la plaie et fixa ses doigts, rouges, avec un regard mauvais. Cela faisait deux fois en moins de quinze jours qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation.

Avait-il osé douter que Sirius le frapperait ?

Le Gryffondor le lâcha enfin et l'autre s'écrasa au sol, pantelant. Il plongea la main sous sa cape pour en sortir sa baguette et se remit immédiatement debout, tenant Sirius en joue. C'était déloyal. Sirius n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, si ce n'était la force de ses mains nues, qui ne vaudrait pas grand-chose face à la magie de son adversaire.

**\- Je te savais mesquin, mais à ce point, Servilus… **

Pour toute réponse l'autre cracha au sol et s'approcha de lui menaçant, sa baguette brandie devant lui.

**\- Je pourrais te tuer**, siffla-t-il.

**\- Grand bien m'en fasse. Je n'aurais plus à supporter ta présence à longueur de journées**, ricana-t-il.

**\- Ni moi la tienne.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? ** Le provoqua Sirius.

L'autre cala sa baguette au niveau de la carotide et distingua son pouls. Étonnamment, le rythme ne trahissait aucun affolement. Sirius ne semblait pas craindre une quelconque attaque de sa part… Ou alors s'y résignait-il ?

-** Pourquoi t'es là ? **Repris Sirius, mauvais. **Ta vie est si minable que ça, pour que j'en sois le seul intérêt ?**

**\- La FERME ! **Hurla l'autre. **Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de me titiller, vois-tu.**

**\- Et pourtant ça m'amuse. **

Sirius s'approcha davantage, enfonçant le bois dans la chair de son cou et frôlant du sien le corps frêle de son vis-à-vis.

Alors qu'ils se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards se voilèrent une seconde, et la proximité de leurs deux corps provoqua un frisson commun. Déstabilisé, Severus eut un mouvement de recul le premier.

Il s'écria **« Tu me le paieras, Black ! » **avant de le pousser violemment pour s'éloigner de lui. Il fit volte face et dans un bruissement de cape se dirigea hâtivement vers le couloir. Sirius resta planté là une seconde, regardant l'autre s'éloigner, avant de froncer les sourcils, mécontent et d'entreprendre de se remettre au travail. La nuit allait être longue.

Dans le couloir, Severus marchait sans savoir où il allait. Choqué, les yeux écarquillés, il cherchait à comprendre comment son sentiment de haine avait pu vaciller l'espace d'une seconde lorsque Black s'était dangereusement approché de lui. La réaction incontrôlée de son corps l'avait déstabilisé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre se colle tout contre lui et cette proximité l'avait dérangé. Ce qui l'embêtait encore davantage était le fait que malgré cette impression étrange, il avait presque apprécié ce contact. Il devait VRAIMENT se trouver quelqu'un. Si même Black arrivait à lui soutirer une certaine envie, il y avait de quoi se jeter immédiatement sous le Saule Cogneur ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Il n'avait seulement pas l'habitude qu'on se frotte à lui, sa réaction avait donc été incontrôlée. Il ne fallait plus y penser.

* * *

Depuis cet incident, Snape évitait tout contact avec Sirius et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à ce dernier. Dans son ultime provocation, il avait réussi à le faire déguerpir, mais sa tentative n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté. L'autre l'avait bien laissé tranquille ; mais le mélange de gêne et d'envie que Sirius avait décelé dans le regard de son ennemi l'avait totalement désarçonné. Ça ne pouvait évidemment pas être du désir, la fatigue devait le faire divaguer à cet instant-là.

Il se persuada qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement et que c'était certainement la peur et la surprise qui avaient voilé ses yeux de cette façon. Néanmoins, il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver en présence du Serpentard et évitait au maximum de se retourner lors de leurs cours communs ou des repas dans la Grande Salle.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit, et Snape restait omniprésent dans un recoin de sa tête, même s'il essayait de se persuader du contraire. Autant dire que sa provocation n'avait pas eu que des avantages. Lui qui peinait déjà à trouver le sommeil, il se doutait qu'avec cette histoire qui le préoccupait, ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Une semaine s'écoula, puis une autre. Sirius surprenait parfois le regard de Snape dans leur direction. Il n'y aurait surement prêté aucune attention auparavant, ou lui aurait simplement répondu par une moue méprisante, mais là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher, malgré lui, de ressentir une certaine gêne lorsque le Serpentard le fixait subrepticement.

On était lundi midi, et tout le monde, élèves comme enseignants, se retrouvait pour déjeuner.

James et Peter étaient encore en train de parler de la victoire écrasante des Gryffondor lors du match de Quidditch.

Tournant lentement les pages de son livre, Remus étouffa une quinte de toux. Il n'était pas en pleine forme dernièrement. C'était toujours comme ça, les journées précédant la pleine lune. Fallait-il aussi savoir que cette nuit là il se transformerait en loup-garou. Un passé qui n'était pas à lui envier et une morsure infligée par une bête-humaine du nom de Greyback l'avaient ainsi transformé en monstre de manière irréversible. Il devait alors fuir l'école et se réfugier dans une cabane abandonnée aux alentours du village de Pré-au-Lard, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne nuirait à personne. Fort heureusement cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tous les 28 jours –ce qui était déjà bien trop souvent à ses yeux… Ses trois amis avaient fini par découvrir sa vraie nature, bien que Remus ait toujours trouvé des excuses pour disparaître à intervalles réguliers. Il faut dire aussi qu'aller s'enquérir de sa mère malade presque à la même date chaque mois…

Loin de rejeter le jeune homme, cela les avait au contraire, plus que jamais rapprochés. James, Sirius et Peter avaient décidé de devenir des Animagi pour pouvoir l'accompagner lors de ses transformations, devenant respectivement un cerf, un chien et un rat. Apprendre ce procédé s'était avéré dur et long, mais il en résultait que Remus acceptait plus facilement sa condition. Les nuits de pleine lune étaient même devenues amusantes. Régulièrement les trois autres allaient rejoindre le loup-garou en douce en empruntant un passage secret masqué par le Saule Cogneur.

Observant la mine piteuse de son ami, Sirius demanda sans la moindre discrétion :

**\- C'est programmé pour quand ? **

Lupin leva des yeux écarquillés de son bouquin, lui soufflant un « chut » non moins discret. Un ton plus bas il souffla morose :

**\- Mercredi. Dans deux jours. **

La perspective de s'y amuser sembla réjouir Sirius, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver le ton de Remus :

**\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Sirius. Crois-moi, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai si seulement… les choses pouvaient être différentes…**

**\- Roh, relativise**, répondit l'autre avec une tape amicale dans le dos, **d'accord, ça pourrait être mieux… mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être pire ! Au moins tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous. **

L'autre lui sourit, un peu tristement.

Coulant un regard derrière son ami, Sirius croisa les yeux de Snape qui les observaient -l'observaient ?- une fois de plus de loin. Son cœur manqua un battement, ce qui eu le don de l'irriter.

Il devait toujours une vengeance à Snape, et ce dernier n'y couperait pas. Ce sale Serpentard les surveillait. Il mettait son nez partout dans l'espoir, certainement, de découvrir un truc compromettant sur les quatre emmerdeurs de sa vie. Ah il voulait jouer ? Sirius eut soudain une petite idée de ce à quoi ils pourraient s'amuser. Il n'y reviendrait sûrement pas de sitôt, pensa-t-il, posant machinalement le regard sur Lupin puis sur Snape.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. On a une ébauche toute rikiki d'un lien physique. Il faut bien commencer quelque part !

Bon, le chapitre aussi, est un peu rikiki, mais il s'y passe quand même des trucs importants.

J'attends vos impressions :)


	6. Une longue nuit

Chapitre 5, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Encore un épisode qui est réellement apparu dans les tomes de JKR, mais que j'ai remis à ma sauce, comme ça m'arrangeait ;)

Merci pour vos retours, je les prends en compte et modifie en fonction quand c'est possible :)

* * *

**Une longue nuit**

**.oOo.**

Mercredi matin. Severus venait de rapporter des livres à la bibliothèque et s'apprêtait à aller récupérer ses cours de l'après-midi dans le dortoir. Il mit ça de côté lorsqu'il aperçut à l'angle d'un couloir désert Black et Lupin apparemment en pleine conversation confidentielle. Il s'apprêtait à leur passer devant en les ignorant, mais avant qu'il ne dépasse le mur qui les séparait, des bribes de conversations parvinrent jusqu'à lui et attisèrent suffisamment sa curiosité. Il se stoppa net avant d'être découvert par les deux autres et ouvrit grand ses oreilles.

Il ne put entendre la totalité des propos de Black, mais les mots « rendez-vous ce soir », « prévenir James et Peter » et « Saule Cogneur » qui filtrèrent, en disaient assez long pour que Snape comprenne qu'ils mijotaient encore un mauvais coup. Il décida qu'il devait par tous les moyens savoir de quoi il retournait.

Il aurait dû être alerté par le fait que Black laisse filtrer ce genre de chose en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor, mais l'excitation de pouvoir enfin découvrir quelque chose de préjudiciable sur eux était trop tentante pour qu'il se raisonne.

Ainsi, il passa tout le reste de sa journée à échafauder des plans pour arriver à s'infiltrer parmi eux sans être vu, et pouvoir s'approcher de l'arbre violent tout en en réchappant en un seul morceau. Tout de même, quel point de rendez-vous tordu…

Toute la journée il ne put penser à rien d'autre. Impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui convienne pour se camoufler. Il n'existait apparemment aucune potion qui lui permette de se fondre dans le décor. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se transformer en arbuste ou en fourré grâce au sort qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'expérimenter dans le cours de McGonagall. Une fois encore, merci James Potter.

Il prit les devants et attendit que tout le monde rentre dans la Grande Salle pour dîner avant de sortir faire le pied de grue. Au moins, il était sûr que personne ne le remarquerait à cette heure-ci –à moins que son ventre ne crie famine suffisamment fort pour alerter tout le château, son maigre sandwich ne lui suffirait peut-être pas. Il espérait que les autres ne prendraient pas trop leur temps.

En effet, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, la nuit n'était pas encore tombée quand Severus aperçut une silhouette s'avancer au loin, apparemment sur ses gardes. Remus Lupin, l'air maladif, regardait régulièrement autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi.

Il s'approcha du Saule et passa à quelques centimètres de Snape, sans le voir. L'arbre commença à s'agiter férocement. Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, Lupin ramassa au sol un morceau de bois, vestige d'une branche qui avait dû se casser. Il pointa sa baguette dessus, et sous les yeux incrédules du Serpentard, le bout de bois s'allongea jusqu'à devenir un long bâton effilé. Lupin s'approcha davantage et appuya au creux des racines. Persuadé que l'arbre allait le décapiter sous peu, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Snape lorsqu'il le vit s'immobiliser. Dans un dernier mouvement, il écarta la plus grosse de ses racines pour laisser apparaître… un tunnel ?

Le jeune homme se glissa dans le long couloir souterrain sous le regard stupéfait du Serpentard, puis l'arbre reprit sa position initiale, dérobant l'autre à sa vue. C'était comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Severus dut attendre quelques secondes, abasourdi, avant de lancer le contre-sort qui lui permit de reprendre forme humaine. Il vérifia tout comme le Gryffondor qu'il était bien seul, puis il s'approcha prudemment du Saule Cogneur. Déjà celui-ci recommençait à bouger, menaçant. Quelle idée de s'aventurer plus loin… Pourtant, imitant les gestes du précédant, il alla arracher une branche d'un buisson aux alentours pour essayer lui aussi d'ouvrir le passage secret.

S'approchant toujours plus près du dangereux saule, il chercha à tâtons quel endroit magique pouvait bien déclencher le mécanisme. L'arbre balançait dangereusement ses branches au-dessus de lui et il le sentait prêt à s'abattre sur sa tête lorsqu'enfin il toucha un nœud au creux des racines. De nouveau immobilisé, l'arbre révéla le trou qui avait englouti la silhouette de Lupin quelques minutes auparavant. Réprimant une certaine appréhension, Snape serra sa baguette d'une main et le bout de bois de l'autre, escalada les racines et s'engouffra dans le sombre tunnel.

* * *

Ayant terminé un copieux repas, James, Sirius et Peter se dirigeaient vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils avaient laissé Remus partir de son côté : cette nuit serait celle d'une pleine lune et il devrait la passer dans la Cabane Hurlante, là où il était certain de ne faire de mal à personne.

Peter prononça le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans une salle commune presque vide. Beaucoup d'élèves terminaient de diner. Eux s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer pour avancer un peu leur travail avant de rejoindre Lupin. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant si Snape aurait le courage d'aller faire un tour du côté du Saule Cogneur pour voir ce qu'il se tramait.

Face à cette mine moqueuse, James demanda curieux :

**\- Peux-tu nous faire partager ce qui a l'air de te réjouir ?**

Sirius était plutôt fier de son coup et ravi que son meilleur ami pose la question.

**\- Il se pourrait qu'on trouve le pauvre Servilus accroché à une branche du Saule Cogneur en train de se débattre pour sauver son vieux caleçon gris.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Eh bien, il semblerait qu'il ait entendu une conversation ce matin l'incitant à croire qu'on se donnerait rendez-vous ce soir à cet endroit. Lui qui a toujours envie de fourrer son nez partout…**

**\- Sirius**, le réprimanda James en rigolant.

**\- Je me demandais juste s'il aurait le cran de se mettre sciemment en danger, lui qui est si froussard. Mais enfin, je ne crois pas que le Saule Cogneur ait déjà tué quelqu'un… Il a juste envoyé quelques Serpentard un peu trop téméraires à l'infirmerie.**

**\- Le Saule Cogneur peut-être pas, mais un loup-garou…**

**\- J'aimerai bien voir la tête qu'il ferait s'il se retrouvait face à Remus… Je crois qu'il ne nous chercherait plus de noises après ça**, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire.

La vengeance personnelle qu'il menait contre Severus prenait des proportions excessives. Il trouva plutôt tordant d'imaginer ce dernier terrorisé par le loup-garou. Mettant de côté l'aspect -vraiment- dangereux de la chose.

**\- Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Snape au repas de ce soir, **commenta Peter.** À vrai dire, il est sorti assez précipitamment la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé…**

James y songea un instant. Même s'il était sorti, peut-être que Snape ne s'était pas rendu là-bas. Après tout, rien ne leur prouvait que ce soit le cas. Cependant… Le connaissant, si son ennemi avait pu apprendre quelque chose qui les compromette, il aurait tout mis en œuvre pour y parvenir. Lui-même aurait certainement agi de la sorte. Et en suivant cette logique, il était quasiment certain que le Serpentard était allé au point de rendez-vous.

Le cœur de James manqua un battement.

Si Snape avait manqué le repas pour être en planque et qu'il avait attendu qu'ils arrivent pour les espionner… Non, Remus l'aurait surement vu… autrement…

Y avait-il la moindre chance pour qu'il réussisse à entrer dans le passage ? Si tel était le cas, c'était très grave. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il sentait au fond de lui grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à la fenêtre. De là il ne pouvait pas voir le Saule. Impossible de se tranquilliser l'esprit tant qu'il n'en aurait pas le cœur net. James fit volte-face et dévala les marches quatre à quatre, avant même que les deux autres aient pu réagir.

Non, non, non. Il était invraisemblable que Snape soit parvenu à entrer dans le passage secret. En se rendant sur place, James se sentirait bête de s'être précipité là, piqué par une soudaine panique. Comment serait-il possible que le Serpentard se retrouve face-à-face avec la bête féroce qu'était devenu Lupin à cette heure.

James courrait presque à présent. Il passa le hall d'entrée qui se désertifiait, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations dans sa salle commune. Il poussa les lourdes portes d'entrée et hâta encore le pas. Dans son élan, il avait oublié sa cape d'invisibilité, et Rusard n'aimerait pas le trouver dehors à cette heure. La nuit était vite tombée.

Scrutant dans le noir en plissant les yeux, James n'entendait que les battements de son cœur enflant dans ses oreilles. Dehors tout était calme. Se dirigeant vers l'arbre, il murmura « Lumos » avant de pointer sa baguette devant lui. Après quelques secondes, il put constater qu'il était seul. Si Snape était venu, il ne se trouvait plus ici. Il ne fut pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

Il scruta le sol à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi. D'un coup de baguette, il transforma une vulgaire pierre en souris mécanique, un de ces gadgets moldu dont il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité… Sauf dans le cas présent. D'habitude Peter, sous sa forme de rongeur, se chargeait d'atteindre le nœud du saule pour pouvoir l'immobiliser et pénétrer dans le passage. Cette fausse-souris ferait bien l'affaire pour cette fois.

En effet, malgré la mauvaise stabilité de l'objet, il atteignit sans trop de mal cet endroit spécifique. L'arbre se stoppa et la racine bougea. James se glissa dans l'antre et couru de longues minutes le long d'un boyau étroit. Le chemin menait à la Cabane Hurlante, une vieille bâtisse d'apparence défraichie qui avait été construite spécialement pour Lupin dès leur première année à l'école. Il avait fallu trouver un moyen de l'éloigner du château le temps qu'il était transformé en monstre. Et le passage menait droit sur une colline déserte à côté de Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier.

* * *

Severus venait, non sans mal, d'arriver au bout du long chemin sinueux. Une porte se dressait là, seule barrière entre lui et les grondements sourds qui lui parvenaient. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui avait pu s'écouler depuis qu'il s'était précipité sous terre, et aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Maintenant qu'il était là, il devait savoir ce qu'il se tramait.

Il agrippa fermement sa baguette d'une main, et rassemblant tout le courage dont il était capable, poussa lentement la porte de la Cabane Hurlante. Son cri de terreur resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque la bête giganteste se retourna pour lui faire face.

Haut de plus de deux mètres cinquante, le poil dru et les yeux jaunes, il était impossible de se tromper quant-à la nature de la créature qui lui faisait face : un loup-garou.

Impossible de faire marche-arrière, il se retrouverait coincé dans le tunnel et serait mort avant d'avoir fait dix pas.

Il tenta veinement de lui lancer les sorts qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour le garder à distance, et se rendit rapidement compte que c'était sans effet. Snape se maudissait de s'être laissé entraîner là-dedans. Son cerveau tournait à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver une solution pour s'échapper et vite !

Il esquiva une première charge de la bête enragée en fonçant tête baissée vers le mur opposé. Faisant volte-face, le lycanthrope ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de charger de nouveau. Cette fois, dans sa course, le Serpentard se fit balayer par l'énorme patte aux griffes acérées.

* * *

James était presque arrivé lorsqu'il entendit un cri déchirant provenant du fond du tunnel. Snape. Un rugissement bestial lui laissa comprendre que le loup-garou était dérangé par une intrusion sur son territoire. Lupin allait le tuer.

James parcouru les derniers mètres sa baguette brandie devant lui. La lumière de la Lune qui filtrait à travers les planches l'éblouit un instant.

\- **POTTER ! **S'écria son ennemi.

Sa baguette pendant faiblement dans une main, il maintenait son bras blessé contre lui et se tenait prostré dans un coin de la cabane. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Serpentard semblait soulagé de le voir. Ça ne serait que pour un temps, James en était certain.

**\- Reste derrière moi ! **lui intima le Gryffondor.

Le loup garou les regardait alternativement, hésitant un instant sur lequel il devrait se jeter en premier. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de la réflexion, James se transforma en un grand cerf, sa forme d'animagus. Tant pis pour ce secret, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne le faisait pas, il n'en aurait certainement plus jamais l'occasion, et puis Snape ne serait plus là pour en parler vu que son corps girait aux quatre coins de cette bâtisse insalubre.

Le Serpentard était d'ailleurs à moitié inconscient et réagit à peine à cette métamorphose, imaginant probablement qu'il était déjà dans un état de somnolence.

La malveillance du loup-garou diminua en intensité lorsqu'il vit James sous sa forme animale. Il montra pourtant les crocs en apercevant la silhouette humaine étendue derrière lui. Il fit un pas en avant pour se débarrasser de ce parasite sur son territoire, mais le cerf avait l'air déterminé à le protéger. La bête poussa un hurlement à en faire trembler les murs de la cabane.

James se sentait submergé. La nuit ne faisait que commencer. Il se voyait mal lutter contre un loup-garou enragé durant plusieurs heures. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sorte Snape de là.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision quant à ce qu'il convenait de faire, il vit la bête se lever de toute sa hauteur et brandir au-dessus de sa tête des griffes longues de dix centimètres. Lupin s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus. Il eut à peine le temps de distinguer les deux éclairs rouges qui jaillirent derrière lui. Le monstre chancela et s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

Sirius et Peter étaient apparus à sa droite, leurs baguettes brandies droit devant eux. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Snape, blessé et inconscient. Il se sentit affreusement coupable, et il lança à son meilleur ami un regard plein de remords.

Les regrets seraient pour plus tard. L'urgence était de dégager le Serpentard d'ici et vite. Le double sort n'avait assommé le loup-garou que pour un court instant. Ces créatures résistaient davantage que les autres à toute forme de magie, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus dangereuses.

Pour une fois, Peter prit l'initiative :

**\- Sors-le d'ici, je m'occupe d'aider James.**

L'autre acquiesça et Sirius s'exécuta, attrapant le corps au niveau de la taille avant de le trainer à reculons. Il était reconnaissant à son ami. Si Snape était dans cet état c'était entièrement sa faute, alors le sortir d'ici réparait en -petite- partie sa bêtise.

James et Peter tentaient d'attirer l'attention du loup-garou qui reprenait ses esprits et lorgnait dangereusement dans la direction de Snape. Puis, trainé par Sirius, il disparut dans le couloir. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Lupin les suive, ou ils le ramèneraient directement au château. Ils essayèrent de calmer le jeu.

Sirius déplaçait le Serpentard comme il le put et en essayant de ne pas l'amocher davantage, ce qui fut moins aisé qu'il l'avait initialement pensé. Pour plus d'agilité, il dut reprendre sa forme animale, et c'est un grand chien noir un peu hirsute qui tira le corps inanimé de Snape le long du chemin tortueux. Les angles serrés et l'étroitesse du passage à certains endroits ne l'aidaient pas vraiment... Le plus embêtant fut de sortir du trou sous le Saule Cogneur.

Dès qu'ils eurent émergé du tunnel, Sirius les éloigna tant bien que mal de l'arbre, attendant que ce dernier redevienne immobile. Il s'accorda quelques secondes, épuisé et reprit forme humaine. Il évalua rapidement les dégats : quatre lacérations assez profondes barraient le corps inanimé de Snape, partant de son bras jusqu´au haut de sa cuisse. Du sang s'écoulait à travers sa robe de sorcier déchiquetée. Mais pas de trace de morsure. Par Merlin, c'était presque un miracle.

Dehors tout n'était que silence, et les martellements rapides de son coeur résonnaient aux oreilles de Sirius. Il avait du mal à croire que presque une demi-heure plus tôt il s'était retrouvé face à un loup-garou enragé prêt à en découdre avec eux. Il avait risqué leur vie à tous. Surtout celle de Snape. Il jeta un regard plein de remords au corps qui gisait contre son bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il éprouva plus de dégout pour lui-même que pour ce type imbuvable.

Il chargea le corps inerte sur son épaule et parcourut tant bien que mal le trajet qui les séparait de l'infirmerie. Pour son plus grand bonheur -et par on ne sait quelle chance- il ne croisa personne jusqu'à être arrivé devant les deux grandes portes à battants de cet hôpital de fortune. Dans un grincement à en réveiller tout le château, il pénétra dans la longue pièce où s'alignaient des dizaines de lits.

Quelqu'un s'avança à pas rapides dans sa direction. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école scrutait par-dessus ses lunettes les deux silhouettes qui venaient de pénétrer dans son antre. Cette femme donnait l'impression de toujours être sur le qui-vive, prête à prendre en charge des élèves malades ou plus ou moins blessés –généralement moins que plus d'ailleurs. Quand dormait-elle ?

Il allongea Snape sur le premier lit alors qu'elle s'approchait, alertée par son immobilité. Déjà Sirius faisait demi-tour, pressé de rejoindre la cabane hurlante pour aider ses amis.

\- **Que s'est-il passé ? **couina-t-elle d'une voix incontrôlée.

Il passa de nouveau les portes sous les protestations de l'infirmière :

**\- MONSIEUR BLACK !**

Il souffla seulement :

**\- Remettez-le sur pied.**

Elle devrait y arriver sans trop de problèmes. Snape n'avait pas été mordu, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne se transformerait pas à son tour en loup-garou. Il s'en serait voulu pour le restant de ses jours si tel avait été le cas. Il se sentait déjà suffisamment coupable.

Black s'élança et courut à toutes jambes en direction du Saule Cogneur. Sa tête était vide et il sentait à peine ses membres engourdis, si bien qu'il se trouva aux portes de la cabane miteuse lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits.

La nuit fut très longue. Bien qu'étant trois sorciers, ils avaient grand peine à maîtriser la bête, et lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les planches de bois usées, c'est avec un énorme soulagement qu'ils virent leur ami reprendre forme humaine.

Avec stupéfaction, Remus se retrouva face à ses trois amis épuisés et un peu amochés.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. Les choses vont enfin pouvoir évoluer un peu :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu. On se retrouve pour la suite ?


	7. La Carte du Maraudeur

Bonjour bonjour,

Déjà merci pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir et me laissent croire que cette histoire vous plait jusqu'ici ! J'en suis ravie :D

J'espère que ce sera encore le cas et j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre !

* * *

**La Carte du Maraudeur**

**.oOo.**

**\- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! **Hurla presque Lupin. Lui qui ne perdait jamais son calme…

Chacun de ses mots semblait heurter davantage Sirius.

James coula un regard à son meilleur ami avant de prendre la parole.

**\- C'est bon Lunard, laisse-le tranquille. Je pense qu'il a compris.**

En effet, les traits défaits du visage de Sirius trahissaient un profond remord. À cet instant, il en était sûr, il se détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Remus se radoucit.

**\- Si cette idée te traverse de nouveau l'esprit un jour, refoule-la. Ou fais-le moi savoir, que j'émigre à quelques centaines de kilomètres.**

**\- Il n'y a aucun risque, rassure-toi.**

Lupin tenta un sourire mais Sirius resta stoïque. Ses grands yeux noirs laissaient apparaître des émotions que visiblement il avait assez peu expérimentées. Ça ressemblait à de la détresse. Il était comme en proie à un conflit intérieur.

Sans bruit, ils montèrent l'escalier qui les menait à leur salle commune. Par chance, leurs cours ne commençaient pas avant 10h30 ce jour-ci. Ils pouvaient donc dormir quelque temps pour se remettre de cette longue nuit.

Sirius ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil.

Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il serait tordant de voir Snape terrorisé face au loup-garou. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête bon sang ? Il aurait pu avoir sa mort sur la conscience ! Severus Snape était un connard, c'était un fait avéré et cette opinion était partagée par la moitié des élèves de l'école, au minimum. Quand bien même, il ne méritant pas de finir broyé par les mâchoires d'une bête sauvage ou lacéré entre ses griffes. Personne ne méritait ça.

Sirius s'était surpris lui-même à être d'une méchanceté et d'un sadisme qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ou alors c'était seulement de la bêtise et de l'inconscience, ce qui valait toujours mieux –ce n'était pas incurable, au moins.

Il eut beau se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens, son cerveau était bien trop activement occupé à lui balancer des visions d'horreur de l'état dans lequel ils auraient pu retrouver Snape, pour qu'il puisse dormir, même quelques minutes.

Les premiers élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller. Sans bruit, il enfila sa robe de sorcier, mit les pieds dans des chaussons qui trainaient par terre et ouvrit les rideaux de son baldaquin. Tous les autres étaient clos. À pas de loups, il se glissa hors de la pièce.

Il fallait qu'il s'en assure, qu'il n'ait plus le moindre doute quant-au fait que Snape était sain et sauf... un peu égratigné et toujours aussi imbuvable, mais au moins en un seul morceau.

Dans le couloir, il ne croisa que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui le salua. Sirius l'ignora et le fantôme entama pour lui-même un discours sur le manque de politesse et d'éducation que les jeunes sorciers pouvaient avoir à leur époque. Il disparut à travers un mur proche, l'air courroucé. Le jeune Gryffondor n'y prêta aucune attention, trop occupé qu'il était à faire un pas devant l'autre pour réduire la distance qui le séparait de l'infirmerie. Il arriva de nouveau devant la salle et hésita un instant.

Il poussa doucement les portes pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Dans l'ouverture, il put distinguer le corps endormi de Snape, à quelques mètres de là. Il avait pas mal de bandages et semblait plutôt mal en point, mais sa respiration lente secouait son corps à intervalles réguliers. Sirius ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il irait danser la gigue, mais il devrait s'en remettre.

**\- Monsieur Black ? **Appela l'infirmière dont la tête venait d'apparaître un peu plus loin.

Décidément elle avait l'œil. Sirius poussa encore un peu la porte pour se dévoiler complètement. Elle alla à sa rencontre, ses talons claquant doucement sur le sol. Il se poussa pour la laisser passer et elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

**\- Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?**

**\- Remus**, fut tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler, après une longue hésitation.

**\- Oh, **fit-elle.** À vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu… Des traces de lacération causées par un loup-garou, c'est assez peu fréquent**, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure froid et sec.

**\- Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! **Le défendit Sirius, plus fort.

**\- À qui la faute alors ?**

**\- C'était… la mienne.**

Il ne semblait pas vouloir se perdre dans les détails, comment et où cela s'était produit par exemple ?

**\- Je vois. Je vous laisse régler cela avec le directeur dans ce cas.**

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner auprès de son patient lorsque Sirius tenta :

**\- Il va bien ?**

**\- Se faire blesser par un loup-garou est bien plus grave que de tomber d'un arbre ou se faire mordre par un chien.**

Il ne répondit pas.

**\- Il ne s'en sort pas trop mal, compte tenu de ses blessures... **continua-t-elle.** Vous êtes arrivé à temps, semble-t-il.**

Après un dernier regard froid, elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, le laissant planté là.

Sirius fut convoqué juste avant le déjeuner. Il trouva le directeur très clément compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait. Dumbledore était un homme plein de sagesse et qui avait la dérangeante capacité de lire dans l'âme des gens comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'exclure Sirius ou le punir d'une quelconque façon n'aurait aucun effet. Il semblait déjà suffisamment se fustiger lui-même.

Si l'entretien fut bref, la journée quant à elle s'avéra longue. Interminable même.

Il n'y eut aucune trace de Snape de tout le jeudi. Sirius eut un sommeil agité, ponctué de réveils en sueur. Cette histoire le tracassait vraiment.

Le Serpentard ne réapparut pas non plus le vendredi. Les commérages à son sujet commencèrent à y aller bon train, même dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Après manger, Sirius décida d'aller voir si Snape était toujours cloîtré à l'infirmerie. Il aurait déjà dû revenir, pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas ? À son arrivée, les portes à battant étaient ouvertes et la pièce déserte. Pas de trace de qui que ce soit, ni Snape, ni Mme Pomfresh.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière lui.

**\- Espèce de connard.**

Il se fit plaquer violemment contre le mur. Snape lui faisait face. Son corps ne portait plus les traces de lacération causées par Lupin, mais il paraissait encore un peu faible.

**\- Tu avais tout prémédité ! Tu savais très bien que je vous écoutais, de l'autre côté du mur, Lupin et toi. Tu m'as envoyé sciemment à la mort. Enflure !**

Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez bête pour vouloir rentrer dans ce tunnel ni assez intelligent pour y parvenir » ? Non. Il était mal placé pour être condescendant. Et puis l'imbécile des deux, pour le coup, c'était lui.

Cette situation le mettait dans l'embarras, et pourtant il éprouva un énorme soulagement à avoir son ennemi en face de lui, sur ses deux pieds et sacrément remonté. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir Snape. Sauf peut-être lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé en vie quelques jours plus tôt dans la cabane hurlante.

Il avait du mal à le regarder en face.

Le Serpentard lui asséna un coup de poing en pleine figure, le faisant vaciller. Sirius ne moufta pas. Cette raclée –la première de sa vie- était amplement méritée. Un deuxième crochet le frappa sous le menton. Chaque coup porté sur lui semblait diminuer les remords de Sirius. Si Snape l'amochait suffisamment, ils seraient peut-être quittes…

**\- Réagis ! Enfoiré ! **Cria l'autre.

Sirius leva vers lui un regard abattu que peu de gens lui avaient connu. Son visage meurtri lui faisait un mal de chien. Il devait lui dire. Il devait lui expliquer que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu. Les trois mots lui écorchèrent la langue.

**\- Je suis… désolé.**

Cette déclaration fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Severus. Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Snape le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air incrédule. Et puis il se ressaisit. Il refusait d'accepter ces excuses qui, pire que tout, semblaient sincères. Il n'allait pas se laisser attendrir par cette pourriture de Gryffondor dont la stupidité avait failli lui coûter la vie. Il s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau lorsque Sirius stoppa d'une main le poing brandi devant lui.

**\- Je suis vraiment désolé**, réitéra-t-il, le fixant dans les yeux. **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.**

Pris au dépourvu, le Serpentard se surprit à ravaler, en partie, la vague de haine qu'il éprouvait pour Black. Comment de simples mots prononcés par ce type qu'il haïssait pouvaient-ils avoir cet effet sur lui ? La dérangeante sensation qu'il en était affecté plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être le mis mal à l'aise. Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'étaler davantage dans ses réflexions. Madame Pomfresh apparut au coin du couloir et poussa un cri à la vue de ces deux garçons empoignés, dont l'un était bien amoché. Sirius avait un début de coquart et sa mâchoire commençait à enfler, un peu de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres. Snape ne l'avait pas loupé.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend !? Lâchez immédiatement ce jeune homme ! **Vociféra-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta.

**\- Vous, venez par ici que je vous examine**, continua-t-elle en s'adressant à l'autre.

Ça n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, mais quelle infirmière laisserait repartir un élève avec le visage dans cet état ?

Sirius s'essuya d'un revers de la manche.

**\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas la peine. **

**\- Sirius Black, suivez-moi tout de suite ou je m'arrange pour vous faire coller tous les deux ! Et vous du balai ! **

Elle fit un signe de la main dans la direction du Serpentard.

Coulant un regard dans sa direction, Sirius finit par se détourner de lui pour suivre Madame Pomfresh. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution et qu'il soit coincé avec Snape une fois de plus...

Le rafistolage fut rapide. C'était souvent le cas des blessures infligées sans la magie. Avec un air pincé, la femme le renvoya chez les Gryffondor.

Dans le dortoir, ses amis l'attendaient, installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, comme à l'accoutumée.

**\- Tu en as mis du temps**, commença James.

**\- Alors ? **S'enquit Remus, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**\- Il pète le feu ! Tellement même que j'ai eu droit à une beigne...**

Il s'abstint de dire qu'il la trouvait méritée et personne ne commenta.

Après quelques instant Peter tapota la place à côté de lui et lança :

**\- On discutait justement d'un moyen pour éviter qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Si on pouvait vérifier à tout moment que personne ne nous suit...**

Sirius haussa un sourcil, intéressé, attendant la suite.

James éparpilla devant lui des croquis faits à la va-vite avec des annotations dans tous les sens, avant de commenter l'air conspirateur :

**\- L'idée serait de faire un plan de Poudlard qui prendrait en compte les passages secrets qu'on a découverts. Bien sûr, nous serions les seuls à pouvoir le consulter grâce à une sorte de mot de passe.**

Il pointa du doigt une note en bas de page « plan inactif = vieux parchemin vierge ».

**\- Il ne faudrait pas que ça tombe entre les mains du premier venu. Surtout que son but principal serait de connaître la position exacte de n'importe qui présent au château, pour s'assurer par exemple que personne ne s'approche du tunnel les jours de pleine lune... **reprit Remus.

**\- Non seulement ça, mais on pourra prévoir n'importe quel coup en douce ! **Renchérit James. **Avec cette carte, plus besoin de cape d'invisibilité pour aller jusqu'aux cuisines en pleine nuit si l'envie nous en prend ! Et on aura toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde en sachant où ils se trouvent. On pourra se déplacer n'importe où, n'importe quand en étant omniscients ! On fera tout ce qu'on veut avec ce bout de papier ! **

**\- « La carte du Maraudeur »** souffla Sirius.

**\- Hé j'aime bien ce nom ! **Répondit James.

**\- Avec une telle carte on rentrera dans la légende**, s'extasia Peter.

**\- Son but premier reste quand même la sécurité !** Les morigéna Remus.

La discussion dura bien une heure supplémentaire pour mettre les détails au point, avant que les quatre amis se décident à aller se coucher, des rêves plein la tête.

La semaine étant terminée, ils avaient tout le loisir de se pencher sur l'exécution de leur projet durant le week end. Ce qu'ils firent dès le samedi matin, à peine le petit déjeuner englouti, tous plus excités les uns que les autres par ce nouveau défi.

Le degré de magie requis pour la réalisation de cette carte était spectaculaire. Cela nécessitait avant tout un sortilège d'Homonculus, permettant de suivre les déplacements de chaque personne présente dans l'enceinte du château. Il faudrait y combiner un enchantement visant à empêcher toute tentative de lecture par une personne extérieure à leur groupe. Le challenge n'en rendait la réalisation que plus intéressante.

L'une des difficultés résidait dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges. Jamais ils n'auraient questionné un professeur de peur d'éveiller les soupçons. Qu'est ce que quatre élèves de cinquième année pourraient bien faire d'un sort de stalking ? Sans parler du sort de dissimulation...

Personne ne leur fournirait des armes supplémentaires pour leurs occupations louches ! Le groupe était connu pour ses manquements au règlement. En fait c'était plus précisément les deux meneurs, James et Sirius qui écopaient des punitions. Peter suivait les bêtises mais restait en retrait et était de ce fait peu sanctionné. Quant à Remus, il faisait le contrepoids dans la balance : il était le préfet des Gryffondor.

Cette distinction honorait la fille et le garçon de chaque maison, les plus à même d'accompagner les plus jeunes élèves, et de faire respecter les règles. Comme c'était ironique ! Ils soupçonnaient tous les quatre le directeur d'avoir choisi Remus pour qu'il exerce un certain contrôle sur ses amis... Ça combiné au fait, bien sûr, qu'il était tout désigné de par son caractère altruiste et son assiduité au travail.

Toujours est-il que pour la carte, ils devraient se contenter de chercher des informations par leurs propres moyens, dans la multitude de livres qu'offrait la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire à l'air coincé, les surveillait du coin de l'œil, comme si elle flairait que leur présence n'était pas liée au travail. Après tout les examens blancs de BUSE étaient passés et elle n'avait pas pour habitude de les voir rester aussi longtemps dans les parages.

Le week-end s'acheva sans grande avancée concernant la marche à suivre pour les sortilèges, mais peu leur importait, les premières vacances de l'année se profilaient à l'horizon et ils auraient du temps à revendre pour continuer leurs recherches à ce moment là.

* * *

La dernière semaine d'octobre voyait se dérouler le second match de Quidditch de la saison : Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Même si son équipe n'était pas concernée, James Potter se faisait un devoir d'y assister pour évaluer la concurrence. Ils avaient déjà joué contre les vert et argent, mais pas contre leurs adversaires. Il s'était donc équipé pour prendre des notes.

Poufsouffle avait un nouvel attrapeur, un sixième année du nom de Flint Hawkins, un grand brun bien bâti qui n'avait semble-t-il pas froid aux yeux. Il enchaînait les pirouettes sur son balais avec aisance, sous les cris des supporter dans les gradins. Face à lui, Rebecca Donovan, la Serpentard plutôt élancée et au regard sévère que James avait battu quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle restait stoïque devant l'attitude de son homologue.

Le match fut serré, l'écart des scores ne dépassait jamais 20 points, et les cris dans les gradins alternaient tantôt du côté gauche du terrain, tantôt du côté droit, selon l'équipe qui marquait. Avec un sourire narquois Rebecca Donovan fit une dernière accélération et attrapa le vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle. Elle arracha de ce fait la victoire pour sa propre maison, après 56 minutes de jeu.

Elle fut accueillie par une explosion de joie de la part des Serpentard. La plupart des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle se joignit à la déception des Poufsouffle, maison avec laquelle ils entretenaient de meilleurs rapports.

James rangea ses notes dans sa poche et suivit ses amis dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Leurs concurrents tenaient la route mais il avait confiance en son équipe. Cette année ils avaient toutes leurs chances pour remporter la coupe de Quidditch.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! J'attends impatiemment de savoir si ça prend la direction que vous attendiez, ou pas, si ça vous intrigue ou vous déplait ! Merci de votre lecture :)


	8. Un pari risqué

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Ce chapitre a été très sympa à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant de le lire !

Merci pour les récents ajouts en favoris, follow et bien sur vos reviews :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un pari risqué**

**.oOo.**

Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Contrairement à Noël, où presque tous les élèves rentraient voir leur famille, un bon nombre d'entre eux était resté au château pour la semaine à venir. Les Maraudeurs ne faisaient pas exception.

Les journées se succédaient en suivant le même déroulement : grasse matinée, petit déjeuner copieux et douche suivie d'un déjeuner tardif. Les quatre Gryffondor consacraient une partie de l'après-midi aux recherches concernant la carte du Maraudeur avant de s'octroyer des moments de détente dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils partageaient leurs soirées entre les devoirs -les professeurs ne les avaient pas épargnés- et les parties d'échecs version sorcier, comme à l'accoutumée.

Ils profitèrent de la semaine pour recharger leurs batteries, se mettre à jour dans leurs révisons -surtout Remus en fait- et flâner. Quant à la carte, malgré les longues heures passées le nez dans les bouquins, ils en étaient au point mort.

À la fin des vacances qui avaient filé à toute vitesse, ils étaient déjà moins sereins quant à l'aboutissement de leur projet, mais ne comptaient pas s'avouer vaincus pour autant.

Lors du repas du dimanche soir, alors que tous les élèves étaient de retour à l'école, Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole. Il n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence, lorsqu'il écarta les bras comme pour embrasser l'assistance, les conversations se stoppèrent presque instantanément.

**\- Chers élèves de Poudlard, j'espère que vous avez tous passé d'agréables vacances dans vos familles respectives.  
**

Il jeta un regard circulaire et sourit à son auditoire avant de reprendre :

**\- Je vous informe que les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de réinstaurer cette année le bal de Noël. Pour celles et ceux qui n'en auraient pas entendu parler, cette tradition qui s'est perdue au fil des ans -et c'est bien dommage- a pour but de rapprocher les maisons lors d'une soirée spéciale. Un week-end sera organisé à Pré-au-Lard pour que ceux qui le souhaitent puissent acheter une tenue adaptée. Le bal se tiendra le 23 décembre, la veille des vacances d'hiver. Vous avez donc quelques semaines pour trouver une tenue et un ou une partenaire ! Sur ce jeunes gens, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit.**

Il se rassit et entama une discussion avec Flitwick qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle dans la salle, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Les conversations enthousiasmées à propos du bal avaient chassé les récits de vacances.

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard avant que les yeux de James ne glissent vers Lily. Si la jeune fille s'était sentie observée, elle n'en montra rien.

À l'autre bout de la salle, une autre personne aurait bien voulu inviter la jeune fille au bal : Severus Snape. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, après sa bévue lors des examens blancs, il serait difficile de rectifier le tir dans un laps de temps aussi court. Il avait bien essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'expliquer et de s'excuser auprès d'elle, mais ses amies faisaient front commun pour lui barrer le chemin, ne la laissant jamais seule, pas même pour aller aux toilettes. Contrairement à Severus, Lily faisait partie des gens populaires et elle était souvent entourée, bien qu'elle ait également un côté solitaire, tout comme lui.

Il se consolait en se disant que ce crétin de James Potter n'irait sûrement pas au bal avec elle non plus ! Même un filtre d'amour ne serait pas assez fort pour la forcer à le supporter ! Surtout qu'il avait de la concurrence : plusieurs garçons, toutes maisons confondues, avaient des vues sur elle. Quand il s'agissait de Lily, on pouvait faire confiance à Snape pour être bien renseigné, il avait l'œil.

Il jeta un regard mauvais à la table des Gryffondor, et se rendit compte que Sirius l'observait. Le Serpentard fut parcouru d'un frisson. Décidément Black avait le don de lui hérisser le poil.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bal de Noël accapare l'entière attention de toute l'école. Pour ceux qui étaient déjà en couple, la question du partenaire ne se posait pas. Pour les autres...

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'annonce, c'était comme si certains élèves, garçons comme filles, étaient partis en chasse, suivant l'adage « premier arrivé, premier servi ». Envolée la subtilité du fan-club de James et Sirius, les deux garçons avaient droit à du rentre dedans en bonne et due forme. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir d'un cours sans tomber dans un guet-apens et ils devaient surveiller leurs boissons pour ne pas tomber dans le piège d'un filtre d'amour.

Être sur le qui-vive en permanence était épuisant, et ils en devenaient désagréables, même envers leurs deux plus proches amis. Lupin et Pettigrow étaient épargnés par les attentions démesurées de ces demoiselles. Remus ne s'en plaignait pas, son caractère introverti l'aurait rendu plus que mal à l'aise devant de telles démonstrations. Il préférait le naturel d'une invitation au détour d'une conversation banale, plutôt qu'une demande insistante en plein milieu d'un couloir rempli d'élèves. Quant à Peter, il se serait bien contenté d'une des jeunes filles fraîchement éconduites par le duo James-Sirius. Il avait d'ailleurs eu droit aux railleries de ce dernier quand il en avait fait mention. Piquant un far, Pettigrow avait eu un rire gêné et avait fait mine de plaisanter.

Le manège dura une bonne semaine. Le temps que les élèves les plus prisés ne soient plus disponibles ou qu'ils aient fait passer le message de leur manque d'intérêt, pour réfréner les ardeurs. C'est ce qu'avaient fait les deux Gryffondor.

James avait bien tenté de coincer Lily à la sortie d'un cours, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, elle l'avait devancé en lui lançant un « Même pas en rêve ». Il fallait dire aussi qu'il l'avait peut être un peu trop asticotée dernièrement et ça n'avait sûrement pas joué en sa faveur. Quant à Sirius, il verrait ça plus tard. Il n'avait pas envie de se pencher si tôt sur la question, et son charme naturel agirait en tant voulu pour se dégoter une fille pas trop prise en tête et pas trop mal non plus.

La sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue ce week-end, et les élèves avaient déjà fait l'état des lieux de leur garde-robe depuis plusieurs jours. La plupart des filles, et une bonne partie des garçons de la troisième jusqu'à la septième année se retrouvèrent le samedi matin, prêts à partir pour le village sorcier.

Les excursions à Pré-au-Lard étaient toujours agréables, même si on y allait juste pour flâner. Ce petit village aux rues étroites bordées de chaumières et de boutiques avait tout d'une carte postale. Un sorcier pouvait y trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin : des livres et potions, une baguette magique, un balai volant, des robes de sorciers...

C'était d'ailleurs le premier magasin dans lequel les Gryffondor firent une halte : chez Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour sorciers.

Si Remus et Peter, dont les moyens étaient plus modestes avaient préféré la boutique de confection Gaichiffon, les deux autres, bien que pour des raisons différentes, avaient opté pour du sur-mesure. James avait fait modifier une robe de sorcier à laquelle il était attaché, quant à Sirius, il était bien décidé à coûter un maximum à ses parents, qu'il détestait profondément.

Sirius et James passèrent plus d'une demi-heure entre les mains expertes de la couturière, qui prenait leurs mesures sous toutes les coutures. Elle leur assura qu'ils pourraient venir chercher leurs commandes d'ici la fin de la journée et ils prirent congé. Ils furent rejoints par leurs amis alors qu'ils se dirigeaient chez Zonko, la boutiques de référence en matière de farces et attrapes.

L'échoppe était noire de monde. Il fallait dire aussi que les élèves de Poudlard étaient une clientèle fidèle de l'établissement. En jouant des coudes, ils s'approchèrent d'un rayon où s'entassaient des bombabouses, des frisbee à dents de serpents ou encore des tasses à thé mordeuses. Sirius s'empara d'une demi-douzaine de bombabouses, de quoi occuper Rusard pour quelques soirées. Après avoir payé les dix gallions que coûtaient ses emplettes, ils se dépêchèrent de sortir du lieu étouffant.

Leurs pas les menèrent chez Honeyduke's, la boutique de confiseries aux couleurs criardes. À l'intérieur, de nombreuses étagères débordaient de friandises multicolores, plus appétissantes les unes que les autres. Des tonneaux remplis de Dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue et de Fizwizbiz trônaient de part et d'autres du comptoir.

Peter, qui avait décidé de tester un nouveau bonbon à chaque visite, hésitait entre des bulles baveuses ou des plumes en sucre. Après une longue réflexion, son choix se porta finalement sur les plumes. James, joueur, acheta plusieurs paquets de Dragées surprises, la surprise étant le goût : pour les chanceux il y avait banane, barbe à papa ou citron, sinon on pouvait tomber sur vomi ou crotte de nez pour ne citer qu'eux.

Sirius et Remus se contentèrent de Chocogrenouilles, une valeur sûre. En plus d'une grenouille en chocolat, chaque paquet renfermait la carte d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière célèbre, que collectionnaient généralement les plus jeunes sorciers.

De retour dans la rue, Sirius arracha l'emballage de sa chocogrenouille.

**\- Je suis sûr que ça va encore être Dumbledore, **lui lança James.

**\- Tu veux parier ?** Lui répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

**\- Si j'ai raison, tu invites la première fille de Poudlard que tu croises pour le bal de Noël.**

Le brun grimaça. Le risque était élevé de tomber sur une Serpentard ou sur une fille qui ne soit pas du tout à son goût. Il aimait jouer, mais une promesse était une promesse et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à prendre ce risque...

**\- Tu te débines ? **Railla James.

Sirius évalua les chances qu'il avait de tomber sur la carte du directeur, après tout il y en avait des centaines... Mais ce pari ne valait le coup que s'il y avait un enjeu des deux côtés.

**\- Ok, mais si tu perds, c'est moi qui choisirais ta partenaire, et tu n'auras aucun droit de veto.**

Remus les regarda sceptique :

**\- Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir jouer le bal sur un pari aussi stupide ?**

Pour toute réponse les deux se serrèrent la main, chacun soutenant le regard de l'autre. Sirius finit de déballer la chocogrenouille qu'il tendit à Remus et retourna la carte entre ses doigts. Devant lui, un vieux sorcier à la barbe argentée souriait, les yeux rieurs derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

**\- Mais comment tu as fait ?! **Protesta-t-il.

**\- J'ai du sang de devin, je ne te l'ai jamais dit ? **Plaisanta l'autre.

Sirius commençait à se renfrogner lorsqu'il entendit les rires d'un groupe de filles qui passait à proximité. À coup sûr, elles étaient de Poudlard.

Il fit volte-face, inquiet de découvrir de quelle partenaire il allait écoper pour le bal de Noël. Il lorgna les trois élèves de Poufsouffle qui lui faisaient face. Elles étaient en cinquième année, comme eux, et ils avaient d'ailleurs déjà eu des cours en commun.

Le nom des deux premières filles, une rouquine et une grande brune, lui échappait sur le moment. La troisième s'appelait Edwige Abbot, c'était une petite blonde au regard rieur, un peu plus jolie que la moyenne, sans pour autant être un canon de beauté. Il remercia silencieusement Merlin avant de s'élancer vers la jeune fille.

**\- Hey salut !**

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. En cinq ans c'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, et il le faisait avec naturel, comme s'ils étaient bons amis et qu'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

**\- Heu salut, **répondit-elle interloquée.

**\- Je me demandais si tu as déjà un cavalier pour le bal de Noël**, dit-il de but en blanc.

Elle cligna des yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies, comme pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien entendu. À voir leurs têtes, elles assistaient bien à la même scène.

**\- À vrai dire, plus depuis hier**, répondit-elle d'un air mi-perplexe, mi-affecté.

Sirius cria intérieurement victoire. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

**\- Et bien c'est entendu alors ? **Nous y allons ensemble.

Après une courte hésitation elle répondit d'un ton plus assuré cette fois :

**\- C'est d'accord, si ton ami Remus accepte d'y aller avec Agatha.**

Elle se tourna vers son amie rousse qui piqua un far, souhaitant par dessus tout disparaître dans la seconde.

Sirius radieux lança derrière lui :

**\- Tu as entendu ça, Moony ?**

Lupin n'en menait pas large non plus.

**\- C'est d'accord**, répondit-il a sa place en lançant un clin d'œil à la dénommée Agatha qui rougit de plus belle.

**\- Parfait, alors !** Lança Edwige.

Jetant un regard à ses amis, Sirius remarqua les yeux suppliants de Peter. Le prenant en pitié, et bien que l'idée d'un triple rencard lui paraisse absurde, il s'adressa à la troisième fille du groupe :

**\- Si tu n'as pas de cavalier, mon ami...**

Sentant venir le traquenard, elle le coupa avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase.

**\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un, merci.**

La mine déconfite de Pettigrow lui indiqua que c'était bien avec ce nabot à l'air patibulaire que Black avait essayé de la caser. James Potter se serait manifesté lui-même et, de toutes façons, il ne courait qu'après Lily Evans, toute l'école était déjà au courant.

Coupant court au malaise dû au refus de la brune, Sirius lança à l'encontre du groupe de filles :

**\- Et bien, on se verra à l'école alors !  
\- Absolument. Passez un bon après-midi. Et ravie d'être ta cavalière. Surprise, mais ravie.**

Sirius lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre son groupe et de prendre la direction des Trois Balais, le pub qui servait les meilleures Bièraubeurre de Pré-au-Lard.

Au moins la question de sa cavalière était réglée -et il était plutôt content d'être tombé sur cette fille, qui lui était toujours apparue comme quelqu'un d'agréable. Quant-à James, il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Sirius se ferait un plaisir de lui rendre la pareille à la première occasion.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 7 !

Il est un peu plus court mais qui nous rapproche de ce que je veux mettre en place :)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


	9. En mauvaise compagnie

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Si je suis en retard pour poster la suite, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance... je pensais être plus prolifique, surtout avec le confinement, mais je me suis un peu surestimée on dirait... je vais essayer de reprendre un peu d'avance mais je ne pense pas tenir le rythme d'un post par semaine comme c'était le cas des premiers chapitres. Je ferai au mieux.

Voici donc le Chapitre 8. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**En mauvaise compagnie**  
**.oOo.**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, l'engouement autour du bal s'était estompé... pour un temps du moins. Personne ne doutait qu'à la veille de la soirée toutes les âmes solitaires redoubleraient d'efforts pour trouver une moitié.

Si les élèves s'étaient calmés pour la plupart, quelques obstinés continuaient leurs tentatives d'approche en plein couloir ou dans des lettres enflammées distribuées par hiboux aux heures des repas.

Ainsi, une Gryffondor de quatrième année se planta un matin devant Sirius pour la troisième fois en deux semaines. Cette fois-ci, James intervint, autant pour préserver les nerfs de son meilleur ami que pour épargner une humiliation à cette pauvre fille. Les Gryffondor étaient hardis de nature, mais quand même trois refus, ça devenait pathétique -ce qui n'empêchait pas James de persévérer avec Lily ceci étant dit.

Prenant la fille par les épaules comme pour la soutenir, il lui lança en mimant un air navré :

**\- Notre cher ami n'est plus un cœur à prendre malheureusement...**

Le concerné le regarda incrédule. Sirius n'irait certes pas au bal tout seul, mais il y avait un monde de là à sous-entendre qu'il était en couple ! Il s'abstint cependant de corriger James, cela lui éviterait peut être d'autres désagréments du même genre à l'avenir.

La jeune Gryffondor, visiblement très déçue, partit rejoindre ses amies pour leur raconter qu'une fois encore -la dernière- elle avait été éconduite.

Les jours défilaient et Sirius se rendit à l'évidence : la rumeur de son soi-disant couple avait dû se répandre rapidement. James devait encore décliner quelques invitations sous-entendues, alors que plus une seule ne lui était destinée. Les scores s'étaient tenus jusque là, ils s'étaient amusés à tenir les comptes.

Ils avaient quelques fois croisé Edwige et ses amies et s'étaient parlé en attendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du mercredi matin. Remus et Agatha avaient échangé sur le cours en question, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance, et s'étaient trouvé des points communs, ce qui les avait un peu décrispés. Cette fois-ci, ils décidèrent de se mettre en binôme pour la leçon sur les vampires. Sirius accepta donc l'invitation d'Edwige de se joindre à elle et Rose, leur amie, se joignit à un garçon de Poufsouffle. James se retrouva donc quant-à lui avec Peter.

Si Black appréciait la compagnie d'Edwige, il doutait de la considérer un jour comme autre chose qu'une fille sympa, avec laquelle il était agréable de discuter. À vrai dire il ne pensait pas qu'elle était plus intéressée par lui que lui-même ne l'était par elle. La rupture avec son petit ami de longue date était trop récente pour qu'elle envisage une nouvelle relation, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ils s'entendaient bien et le Gryffondor n'avait pas spécialement envie de lui faire de la peine en refusant de sortir avec elle. Parce que clairement, Sirius ne voulait pas se mettre en couple.

Ces deux-là se saluaient dans les couloirs, se mettaient parfois en binôme en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et discutaient de temps à autre, mais passaient peu de temps ensemble en dehors de ce cours. Rien ne laissait deviner qu'ils iraient au bal ensemble.

* * *

Le mois de décembre commençait à peine lorsque James apprit une nouvelle qui le rendit morose pour un bon moment.  
Lily Evans avait un cavalier pour le bal.

Il s'agissait d'Alistair Walsh, le préfet en chef des Serdaigle, un grand blond dégingandé et pince-sans-rire. En somme, tout l'opposé de James.

Attablé pour le déjeuner, ce dernier touillait distraitement sa soupe depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, l'humeur sombre.

**\- Tu vaux bien mieux que ce bellâtre ! **Le rassura Sirius.

**\- Si j'étais une fille je préférerais y aller avec toi**, renchérit Peter.

Remus, resté silencieux, reçut un coup de coude de la part de Sirius.

**\- Ce n'est qu'un bal, elle ne va pas l'épouser...** tenta maladroitement le loup-garou, en guise de soutien.

Évidement, Potter n'avait jamais vraiment cru que Lily tomberait dans ses filets avant le bal... mais il avait du mal à accepter que cet idiot y aille avec elle à sa place. Ce type n'était tellement pas à sa hauteur. Il était ennuyeux au possible, physiquement passable et il n'était même pas drôle.

James grogna. Pour ajouter à son désarroi, il devait maintenant trouver une cavalière, sinon aussi bien qu'Evans, qui ne lui donnerait au moins pas envie de fuir la soirée à toutes jambes.

**\- Tu devrais demander à Alexia**, proposa Sirius, lisant dans ses pensées.

En voyant son meilleur ami dans cet état -pour la première fois en cinq ans- Black avait abandonné l'idée de se venger en lui dégottant un rencard foireux. Il avait en tête Alexia Chopper, leur nouvelle gardienne, une fille agréable à regarder et qui avait de la discussion. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs cette dernière d'avoir un petit faible pour James.

Pour toute réponse, le brun soupira.

Il devait se faire une raison, il n'irait pas avec Lily, point. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la joueuse, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle était en grande discussion avec deux autres Gryffondor et souriait. James se doutait que beaucoup de garçons auraient été plus que ravis d'accompagner Alexia. Tous deux s'entendaient bien et il aurait au moins le loisir de parler Quidditch avec elle si la soirée était un peu longue...

* * *

Ce soir-là, James avait prévu de prendre la jeune fille à part avant l'entraînement de Quidditch pour lui demander d'être sa cavalière, en espérant qu'à trois semaines du bal, elle n'aurait pas encore de partenaire. Remus et Peter se rendaient à la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs recherches sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Quant-à Sirius, il devait faire un saut dans les cachots où il avait promis à Edwige de la retrouver en coup de vent après son cours de potions. Drôle de lieu de rendez-vous, mais la jeune fille avait semblait-il une entrevue avec Slughorn dans la foulée et avait insisté pour le voir ce soir.

La leçon de soins au créatures magiques des Gryffondor avait été écourtée suite à la morsure profonde d'une élève par un strangulot. Le professeur Brûlopot avait dû l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, libérant sa classe avant la fin de l'heure. Sirius se mit donc en chemin avec un peu d'avance, pour une fois.

Les autres cours n'étant pas encore terminés, les couloirs étaient déserts et il ne croisa pas âme qui vive en prenant la direction des cachots. Il allait parcourir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la classe de potions lorsqu'il entendit les éclats de voix d'une discussion houleuse. L'intonation froide d'une colère contenue lui était familière. Il s'immobilisa.

Snape.

Le cœur de Sirius se serra. Au cours des dernières semaines écoulées, il avait surpris quelques fois le regard de Severus dans leur direction, mais il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle confrontation entre eux depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie. Le Serpentard semblait les éviter et le groupe de Gryffondor avait pour l'instant arrêté de lui chercher des noises. Il fallait dire que leur dernière blague avait bien failli lui coûter la vie... Sirius n'arrivait pas encore à faire abstraction de cet épisode.

Une menace prononcée plus fort que les autres tira Black de sa rêverie. De ce qu'il comprenait, quelqu'un faisait du chantage à Snape.

Toujours marqué par un stupide sentiment de dette à l'égard du Serpentard, il se senti obligé d'aller voir de quoi il retournait. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir pour découvrir Severus entouré par trois de ses congénères. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait l'air en mauvaise posture et semblait menacé. L'un des élèves le maintenait par le haut de la manche, alors que les deux autres se tenaient de part et d'autre, tout proche de lui.

Alors comme ça il avait des problèmes jusque dans sa propre maison ?

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? **Questionna le Gryffondor d'un ton froid.

**\- Mêle toi de ce qui te concerne Black, **cracha Snape, surpris, en se dégageant de la prise de l'un des Serpentard.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? **Vociféra un autre.

**\- Oh, je passais dans le coin et vos délicates voix ont attiré mon attention**, répliqua Sirius d'une voix tranchante en le toisant avec dédain.

Le plus grand d'entre eux, un septième année qui semblait s'être pris un cognard en pleine tête, tant il avait la figure de travers, s'approcha menaçant.

**\- Je te conseille de déguerpir rapidement si tu ne veux pas d'ennuis, Black.**

**\- Auriez-vous des choses à cacher ? Vous ne faisiez rien de répréhensible bien sûr ?** Questionna Sirius, croisant les yeux noirs de Snape qu'il essaya de déchiffrer.

**\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es pas préfet !** Cracha le plus proche.

**\- Ces sales Gryffondor, toujours à mettre leur nez dans les affaires des autres !**

Ledit Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répondre sur le même ton, lorsque des bruits de portes et de pas commencèrent à raisonner dans un couloir voisin. Les cours devaient être terminés.

Faisant fi des trois autres garçons, Sirius lâcha à l'encontre de Severus :

**\- Tu devrais essayer d'éviter les ennuis.**

**\- C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? **Répliqua son ennemi d'un ton glacial.

Sirius aurait voulu s'excuser une fois de plus, mais pas ici, pas devant eux. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Il lui avait déjà dit des semaines auparavant, à l'infirmerie, que la situation lui avait échappé, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça... Alors pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor posa sur Snape un regard gêné et tourna les talons, les laissant tous plantés là. Avec le flot d'élèves qui se déversait dans les couloirs avoisinants, le Serpentard ne craignait semblait-il plus rien pour le moment. Il y aurait trop de témoins.

À peine Sirius avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il croisa Regulus. Ils échangèrent à peine un coup d'œil, et il poursuivit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Severus observa leur manège en silence, remarquant que pour un spectateur non averti, il aurait été impossible de deviner qu'ils étaient frères, ou même qu'ils se connaissaient.

Regulus s'approcha de leur groupe et les trois Serpentard s'éloignèrent de Severus.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas été ravi de croiser Black, surtout dans ces circonstances, Snape ne pouvait nier que son intervention avait interrompu une entrevue désagréable. Car il s'agissait bien de chantage.

Ces gars-là avaient les moyens de lui rendre la vie impossible au sein de Serpentard, Severus le savait, mais il n'avait pas pour principe de céder aux menaces. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs déjà joué des tours par le passé. Il était notamment certain que James Potter et sa clique ne s'en seraient pas pris à lui avec autant d'acharnement s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Lily. S'était-il pour autant éloigné d'elle ? Plutôt mourir.

Là, il était question de tout autre chose.

Il était de notoriété publique que Snape était un véritable prodige en potions, et c'était, à vrai dire, l'une de ses seules fiertés. C'est bien là tout ce qui aurait pu amener Thorfinn Rowle et sa bande à se préoccuper de lui : ses compétences inégalées pour réaliser n'importe quelle potion ; en l'occurrence l'Amortentia, le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde.

Severus avait bien remarqué que le comportement de certains élèves à l'approche du bal tenait de l'aliénation, mais ceux-là tiraient le gros lot.

Ceci dit, vu l'allure de Rowle, il faudrait bien plus qu'un simple sourire et une boîte de chocolats pour qu'une fille accepte de sortir avec lui. Ce type était tout bonnement terrifiant.

Ses trois adversaires partis, Severus se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Il n'avait pas envie de les recroiser tout de suite dans leur salle commune. Pas avant d'avoir trouvé un stratagème pour se débarrasser d'eux sans se plier à leurs exigences.

Il suivit le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Sirius quelques instants auparavant, et le découvrit en grande conversation avec une fille de leur année. Une Poufsouffle avec laquelle Severus avait déjà partagé quelques cours, et dont le nom lui échappait sur l'instant.

Découvrir Black sans sa clique, à l'autre bout du château alors que l'entraînement de Quidditch de Gryffondor devait commencer d'un instant à l'autre donna un drôle de pressentiment au Serpentard.

Mais après tout, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui importer ? Black gérait bien son emploi du temps comme bon lui semblait. Tant que cela n'interférait pas dans sa propre vie.

À cet instant, Slughorn sortit de son bureau et fit un signe de la main à la jeune fille. Elle abrégea sa conversation avec Sirius, lui agrippa le bras d'une manière assez familière et planta un baiser sur sa joue, lui souriant avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre leur professeur de potion.

La scène fut brève mais Severus eu la désagréable impression qu'un poids tombait dans sa poitrine, le même sentiment d'impuissance que quand il voyait Potter s'approcher un peu trop près de Lily... Et cette impression lui déplut au plus haut point.

Sirius venait dans sa direction et ils se toisèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne baisse les yeux, jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor le dépasse, sans dire un mot.

Il paraissait évident que Black et cette fille étaient proches et Severus sût alors qu'il ne voulait pas voir ces deux-là ensemble.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Une idée à base de filtre d'amour.

Que se passerait-il si Black se faisait abandonner par une fille qui le préfèrerait lui ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Avez-vous des pressentiments pour la suite ?  
On se donne rendez-vous au prochain épisode ! ;)


	10. Une autre alternative

Bonjour / bonsoir

Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre et vos ajouts en fav, c'est vraiment motivant et ça fait plaisir !

Merci également à ma toute nouvelle bêta Khlowx pour son travail de relecture :)

Et voici la suite !

* * *

**Une autre alternative**  
**.oOo.**

Sirius arriva essoufflé aux vestiaires, pour son entraînement de Quidditch. L'équipe au complet terminait de se mettre en tenue. Il avait dû récupérer son balai dans leur dortoir et, la tour de Gryffondor se trouvant à l'opposé des cachots, il n'était pas très en avance.

James, plus enjoué qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps, fonça à sa rencontre et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

**\- Il ne manquait plus que toi !**

Il se retourna pour lancer en direction de l'équipe :

**\- Vous pouvez commencer à vous échauffer sur le terrain. On vous rejoint tout de suite.**

Sirius attendit que tous soient sortis, balais en main, pour lui demander :

**\- Alors pour Alexia ?**

Vu la mine réjouie qu'il lui avait aperçu en arrivant, il se doutait de la réponse. James confirma.

**\- Elle était plus que ravie de ma proposition et s'est empressée d'accepter d'être ma cavalière ! Mais je me demande si elle ne va pas devoir se désengager ailleurs... **ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

**\- Je suis persuadé qu'elle espérait ta demande, **lui répondit Sirius en lui filant un coup de coude complice.

**\- En tout cas, cette question-là est réglée. Et puis, je l'aime bien.**

Ce n'était certes pas Lily Evans, mais Alexia Choper était une fille pétillante, appréciée de tous ceux qui la côtoyaient et vraiment jolie, pour ne rien gâter. Vraiment, si James n'avait jamais rencontré Lily, il aurait très bien pu sortir avec elle. Mais la rouquine était là... Et elle ne souffrait aucune comparaison aux yeux du Gryffondor.

**\- Et toi au fait ? Qu'est-ce que te voulait Edwige qui ne puisse pas attendre ce week-end ?**

**\- Oh, une histoire de cavalier aussi.**

James le regarda sans comprendre, alors Sirius reprit :

\- **Tu te rappelles qu'elle était fraîchement disponible quand je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner au bal ? Et bien il semblerait que son ex, Teddy Cutting, soit revenu la queue entre les jambes, après l'avoir plaquée il y a un mois. Elle l'a gentiment envoyé balader en lui disant qu'on irait au bal tous les deux. Elle voulait s'assurer que je sois mis au courant au cas où il vienne me demander des comptes.**

**\- Il y a peu de chances. Teddy Cutting, c'est bien ce Poufsouffle de septième année qui a une poisse monstre ?**

**\- Oui c'est bien lui. Il a au moins eu la chance de tomber sur une fille comme Edwige. Quelle idée de la laisser filer !**

**\- Oh, on s'attache Patmol ? **S'enquit James, mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

**\- Pas du tout, ça n'ira jamais plus loin entre nous, **répliqua l'autre voyant où il voulait en venir. **Simplement, je l'apprécie et je vois bien qu'elle est encore amoureuse de cet imbécile... Ça m'embête juste qu'elle s'inflige ça.**

Sirius finit d'enfiler son plastron et se remit sur ses deux pieds.

**\- On y va ? **Lança-t-il.

**\- Je te suis.**

* * *

Severus s'était rendu à la bibliothèque. Au moins, il y serait tranquille et n'avait aucune chance d'y croiser Rowle et son équipe. Madame Pince l'observa lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Elle avait tendance à jauger les élèves qui passaient le pas de sa porte. Certains habitués venaient régulièrement travailler en groupe ou seul, Snape appartenait à cette dernière catégorie. D'autres avaient la fâcheuse tendance à venir perturber la tranquillité de son antre et se voyaient accueillis par un regard courroucé. Ils étaient mis dehors à la première occasion. Depuis son bureau, Irma Pince dirigeait son royaume avec autorité.

Le regard indifférent qu'elle lui adressa indiqua à Severus que, pour sa part, il était toléré ici.

Il allait se diriger vers la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée, celle qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce tout en passant presque inaperçu, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà occupée par Lupin et Pettigrow.

Snape avait toujours considéré Peter Pettigrow comme quelqu'un de perfide. Un insecte qui tournait autour des trois autres en essayant de briller dans leur aura sans jamais y parvenir.

Bien que ça lui fasse mal de le reconnaître, si James Potter et Sirius Black étaient adulés par une bonne partie des élèves de l'école, il y avait une justification. Les deux avaient un talent certain pour le Quidditch et une propension à réussir sans jamais fournir le moindre petit effort apparent. Bien que cela ne touche aucunement Snape qui n'avait jamais prêté attention à ces futilités, il voyait bien l'effet provoqué sur la majorité de leur entourage.

Quant à Remus Lupin, il était encore le plus fréquentable des quatre... quand il ne se transformait pas en loup-garou. Dumbledore avait fait promettre au Serpentard de garder ce secret pour lui et, bien qu'il ait été très tentant de dévoiler la véritable nature du garçon à toute l'école, le respect que lui inspirait le Directeur l'avait incité au silence. La peur des représailles aussi, peut-être... Il ne voulait pas risquer le renvoi s'il désobéissait.

Snape avait senti poindre un élan de compassion pour ce garçon à part, qui aurait pu être abandonné par tous à cause de sa différence... Mais aussi une pointe de jalousie en se rendant compte que, malgré sa condition, il était plus entouré que lui et qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis comme jamais lui-même ne le pourrait.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu Lily et il y avait Lucius Malefoy qui lui prêtait plus d'attention que les autres Serpentard, pour une raison qui échappait à Severus. Mais il restait solitaire. Si sa condition lui convenait la plupart du temps, cette révélation s'était pourtant avérée particulièrement amère : même un loup-garou était plus apprécié que lui.

Snape s'assit à une table non loin des deux Gryffondor et lorgna dans leur direction.

Le nez plongé dans un gros volume, à moitié caché par plusieurs piles de livres, Peter Pettigrow suivait frénétiquement des yeux le texte qui s'étalait devant lui, lançant de temps à autre un couinement approbateur.

Remus Lupin, qui était quant à lui en train de prendre des notes, leva vivement le nez en se sentant observé. Après un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de Severus, il reprit ses occupations, mimant un air détaché.

Mais Snape n'était pas dupe. Il voyait régulièrement, et ce depuis plusieurs mois déjà, les membres de la petite bande se retrouver ici, le plus souvent en groupe de deux. Il savait, pour les avoir longuement observés au fil des années, qu'ils étaient rarement séparés. Que Lupin soit toujours fourré à la bibliothèque aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais Pettigrow... et pour Potter et Black, c'était encore plus flagrant. Même Mme Pince devait soupçonner quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient encore, ces quatre-là ?

Severus secoua la tête, il en oubliait presque la raison de sa venue ici. Il sortit son manuel de potions et de quoi prendre des notes pour faire bonne figure. Il commença à réfléchir, le nez en l'air, jouant avec la plume qui lui chatouillait le menton.  
Il se reconcentrait sur ses objectifs premiers : se débarrasser des Serpentard gênants, séparer Black et la Poufsouffle.

En y repensant, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette fille dans les pattes... même pour le plaisir de rendre Black jaloux. Le but était surtout que le Maraudeur se retrouve tout seul et pris au dépourvu, pas que lui-même soit ennuyé dans cette histoire.

À cause de ces satanés Gryffondor, il avait perdu Lily ; il ne cherchait qu'à égaliser les scores. Du moins, essayait-il de s'en persuader.

Il pourrait toujours caser la Poufsouffle avec Rowle. Après tout, cet idiot avait parlé d'une potion pour avoir une cavalière, il n'avait mentionné personne en particulier. Severus réglerait les deux problèmes en même temps. Black se retrouverait seul et Rowle arrêterait de lui casser les pieds. C'était faire une petite entorse à ses principes -ne jamais céder au chantage- mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, s'il y trouvait lui aussi son compte. Une pierre, deux coups.

En plus, Severus serait moins soupçonné si la fille ne quittait pas Black pour lui... bien qu'il soit peu probable que son camarade de maison sache faire un filtre d'amour -la preuve en était qu'il l'avait sollicité pour ça.

Le temps qu'il échafaude son plan, il s'était écoulé plus d'une heure. La bibliothèque s'était vidée et Lupin et Pettigrow, qui avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires, se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Severus leur emboîta le pas pour aller dîner dans la Grande Salle.

Il sentit les regards de Rowle et de ses sbires sur lui durant tout le repas et fut pris à part à l'instant-même où il posa un pied dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Comme il l'avait finalement décidé, il accepta la demande -qui s'apparentait plutôt à de l'intimidation- de réaliser une dose d'Amortentia. Sa seule condition était que cela ne s'ébruite pas, il n'avait aucune envie de devenir le fournisseur officiel de potions de l'école. Ce n'était pas très reluisant d'être réduit à utiliser un filtre d'amour pour se trouver une copine, Rowle ne devrait de toutes façons pas s'en vanter... mais ne savait-on jamais, Snape jugea préférable de le mentionner.

Son camarade le détaillait, les sourcils froncés. Il devait se demander à quoi était dû ce revirement de situation. Snape s'était clairement montré récalcitrant quelques heures auparavant et là, il acceptait sans trop broncher.

Rowle rappela donc à son cadet qu'il regretterait amèrement le moindre coup fourré. Malgré la méfiance qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il dut se juger suffisamment effrayant pour que Snape ne manque pas à sa parole et le laissa enfin tranquille.

Severus se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année. Il le partageait avec les trois autres Serpentard sans qu'ils n'aient spécialement développé d'affinités. Ils échangeaient quelques mots à l'occasion mais Snape ne leur trouvait pas grand intérêt. Leurs conversations tournaient principalement autour des filles et du Quidditch, autant dire qu'ils ne passionnaient pas leur colocataire.

Il était encore relativement tôt et le dortoir était désert. Après un rapide tour à la douche, il s'assit sur son lit et lorgna ses manuels scolaires. Il avait suffisamment d'avance dans ses devoirs pour s'accorder une soirée sans travailler. Il n'avait aucune motivation ce soir. La journée avait été longue alors le Serpentard tira les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin pour s'octroyer un repos bien mérité.

Snape se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit. Il lui fallut moins d'une seconde pour se remettre les idées en place et être assailli par les images du rêve déroutant qui avait agité son sommeil.

Les rêves avaient souvent un lien avec des événements récents. Ils intégraient des éléments-clé dans des scénarios décousus, proposant des alternatives parfois inattendues.

C'était Sirius Black qui avait peuplé ses songes, cette nuit-là.

Son cerveau avait sûrement fait un amalgame des informations de la journée : filtre d'amour, bal, Black... mais pas exactement comme Snape l'avait prévu. Dans cette version, c'était le Gryffondor qui avait bu la potion par inadvertance et lui déclarait son amour à chaque fois qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un couloir, devant une foule hilare.

Si le début du rêve s'était avéré gênant, la tournure qu'il avait pris ensuite avait tout pour déconcerter le Serpentard.

Les longues enfilades de couloirs s'étaient soudainement métamorphosées en salle de classe et les élèves avaient disparu. Il ne restait que Black et lui.

L'attitude niaise qui seyait si mal au Maraudeur avait disparu et à présent, il s'approchait dangereusement de Snape, l'air très sérieux. Son corps frôla le sien comme ça avait été le cas lors de la punition de Sirius, quelques mois auparavant, dans la salle des trophées.

Severus était pétrifié, incapable d'empêcher les grandes mains du Gryffondor d'attraper ses poignets qu'il plaqua au mur. Leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Sirius plongea son regard dans le sien pendant quelques secondes avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille pour murmurer :

**\- Tu es à moi.**

Au moment où ses lèvres se posaient dans son cou, le Serpentard s'était réveillé en sursaut.  
Tout ça lui avait paru bien trop réel. Son état pouvait en témoigner : en sueur, frissonnant, et pire que tout : avec un membre en érection.

Il fonça dans la salle de bain sans réfléchir ni faire attention au raffut qu'il provoquait alors qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il alluma la première douche et baissa la température de l'eau pour réguler ses ardeurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé, bon sang !?

Le cœur battant la chamade, il tentait de comprendre pourquoi son subconscient lui avait imposé ces visions et pire encore, pourquoi son corps avait réagit de cette façon. Beaucoup de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune réponse. Aucune qu'il veuille s'avouer, en tout cas.

Cette nuit lui laissa un sentiment de malaise mêlé de culpabilité.  
Assis sur son lit, Severus était encore envahit par une sorte de torpeur.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 9 !

Il y a une référence à un autre bouquin que j'aime beaucoup et qui gagne à être connu, la trouverez-vous ?

J'aimais bien vos suggestions pour la suite, mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête, alors j'ai trouvé un compromis ;)

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'attends vos reviews !


	11. Amortentia

Hello,

Je ne suis pas en avance -pour changer- mais voici le chapitre 10 ! Merci à ma bêta Khlowx pour son travail de relecture et ses ajustements !

Merci une nouvelle fois de suivre et commenter cette histoire. Bienvenue aux petits nouveaux !

* * *

**Amortentia**

**.oOo.**

La fin de l'année se rapprochait et avec elle, l'échéance du bal de Noël. Les jours avaient bien raccourci, l'atmosphère s'était refroidie, mais pas l'ambiance à Poudlard qui était plus enjouée que jamais. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient trouvé un cavalier ou une cavalière, pour une soirée ou un peu plus longtemps.

Le rêve déroutant que Severus avait fait à propos de Sirius l'avait travaillé pendant plusieurs jours, et il préférait éviter d'y repenser en détails. Cela aurait pu décider le Serpentard à prendre de la distance avec le Gryffondor, à abandonner l'idée de le séparer de sa partenaire et à ne lui prêter plus aucune attention. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Bien au contraire, son animosité envers Black avait comme décuplé : en plus de le tourmenter en vrai, il venait hanter son sommeil ! Ça, Snape saurait lui faire payer. Cette pensée n'avait rien de rationnel, mais Severus était bien trop en rogne pour s'en soucier. Il culpabilisait de s'être réveillé dans cet état d'excitation, mais haïr Sirius était plus facile que de réfléchir au fond du problème.

Alors il allait faire cette foutue potion et son bourreau se retrouverait seul, ce qui constituerait un début de consolation.

Se procurer les éléments nécessaires à la fabrication de l'Amortentia n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile. Les scarabées, la racine de gingembre et la bile de tatou faisaient partie des ingrédients que l'on pouvait trouver dans les armoires de la classe de potions ainsi que dans la réserve.

Plusieurs fois Severus était venu en dehors des heures de cours pour tester de nouvelles concoctions, avec l'accord du professeur Slughorn et sous la supervision de ce dernier. De ce fait, jamais le Directeur des Serpentard ne soupçonnerait son meilleur élément de lui avoir dérobé quoi que ce soit -et encore moins le nécessaire pour réaliser un philtre d'amour.

La difficulté du fameux philtre résidait dans son processus de préparation. Les scarabées devaient être pilés et les racines de gingembre coupées d'une manière singulière, tout en respectant un temps et une température de cuisson très précis.

Après plus d'une heure à remuer le contenu de son chaudron, la vapeur s'éleva en spirale et Snape sut que le philtre était réussi.

L'Amortentia avait, pour particularité, une composition olfactive unique à chaque personne. Pour Severus, il en émanait une douce odeur de vieux livre, de sous-bois, et une autre effluve agréable, un peu piquante, dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer la provenance.

L'air satisfait, il s'affaira à remplir de liquide nacré les deux fioles qu'il tenait dans la main. Par prudence, il avait pris l'habitude de toujours en faire plusieurs... Depuis que Potter et ses petits copains s'en étaient pris à lui en troisième année, brisant la potion de confusion qu'il avait mis si longtemps à préparer et qu'il leur destinait, en fait.

D'un premier coup de baguette, Severus fit disparaître le surplus dans son chaudron. Un autre mouvement de poignet et le récipient fut réduit à la taille d'un dé à coudre qu'il glissa nonchalamment dans sa poche.

Sans un regard en arrière, le Serpentard quitta la salle de classe abandonnée de la tour d'astronomie dans laquelle il avait élu refuge.

* * *

Comme Sirius l'avait pensé, l'ex d'Edwige, Teddy Cutting, ne vint pas lui réclamer des comptes. Le groupe qu'il formait avec les trois autres Gryffondor, combiné à la réputation sulfureuse des Black -réputation qui n'était pas méritée dans son cas- avaient dissuadé le Poufsouffle de le confronter. Ses amis, en revanche, ne se privaient pas de le dévisager chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, sans jamais oser dépasser le cap des regards accusateurs.

Ce petit manège commençait sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs du Gryffondor. Il s'arrangea pour rencontrer plusieurs fois Edwige en leur présence, juste pour leur signifier qu'il n'avait pas peur d'eux et les méprisait ouvertement.

Cette attitude ne lui était pas coutumière, mais ces puérilités devaient cesser et rapidement, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Plus il passait de temps avec Edwige, plus il l'appréciait. Il avait également plus de mal à comprendre comment un garçon comme Cutting avait pu attirer son attention.

Elle aurait sûrement pu être la petite amie idéale, cette jolie blonde. Agréable, amusante et pas prise de tête. De toutes les filles qu'il avait côtoyées, elle se plaçait certainement en tête de liste niveau compatibilité. Et des aventures, Sirius en avait quelques-unes à son actif. Son magnétisme naturel lui valait régulièrement des manifestations d'intérêt de la part de la gent féminine, alors il n'allait pas se priver. Mais ça ne débouchait jamais sur quelque chose de sérieux, au grand dam de ces demoiselles.

Black ne se voyait pas non plus en couple avec Edwige. Quelque chose le bloquait, sans qu'il puisse mettre le doigt dessus, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec les potentiels sentiments que la jeune fille pouvait encore ressentir pour son ex.

Le bal avait lieu à la fin de la semaine et la jeune Poufsouffle, sans pour autant lui montrer sa robe, avait insisté pour que Sirius ait un accessoire bleu nuit qui se marie avec sa propre tenue. Elle était tellement enjouée qu'il approuva, malgré la futilité qu'il trouvait à la chose. Si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir...

De son côté, James avait déjà aperçu Alexia dans sa robe dorée, aux couleurs de leur maison. La jeune fille n'était pas du genre cachottière et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'un soir, durant ses essais de tenue avec ses amies, elle héla son cavalier présent dans la salle commune.

**\- Psst Potter, regarde ce qui t'attend !**

Le concerné jeta un regard ébahi à sa poursuiveuse qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Pour une fois, il restait sans voix.

La robe fourreau, fendue sur le côté, épousait ses formes à merveille et dévoilait une partie de sa cuisse. Elle la rendait vraiment séduisante, on était loin de l'équipement de Quidditch !

Se tournant vers ses amies restées dans le dortoir, elle lança :

**\- Je pense qu'on va partir sur celle-ci !**

Elle fit un sourire radieux à son cavalier avant de pivoter sur elle-même dans un froissement de tissu et de disparaître derrière la porte.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent des œillades qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient de la tenue et de celle qui la portait : elle était plus que désirable.

La scène n'avait pas échappé à Lily Evans qui semblait passablement agacée par le manège de sa cadette. Elle n'avait rien de personnel contre Alexia Choper, mais son exubérance était à mille lieues de son propre caractère. Elle se sentait à présent un peu ridicule d'avoir choisi une robe aussi sobre -bien que jolie- et presque enfantine à côté de cette tenue de cocktail qui avait donné à Choper l'allure d'une jeune femme.

Elle devait également se l'avouer, le fait que James Potter, n'ayant habituellement d'yeux que pour elle, puisse s'intéresser à une autre fille l'avait piquée au vif. Elle se morigéna : ce type était un bellâtre orgueilleux qui ne la considérait certainement que comme un trophée. Elle ne devrait pas être affectée le moins du monde par ses faits et gestes.

Renfrognée, Lily essaya de se replonger dans la lecture de son manuel d'Histoire de la Magie, sans grand succès. Les commentaires élogieux de ses camarades masculins attiraient bien plus son attention que la rébellion des Gobelins... Exaspérée, elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et sortit de la salle commune sans un regard pour eux.

La bonne humeur de James fut un peu entachée lorsqu'il suivit des yeux cette tornade rousse qui partait en tapant des pieds, l'air contrarié.

**\- C'est plutôt bon signe, **lui dit Sirius, remarquant le sourire qui disparaissait du visage de son meilleur ami.** On dirait qu'elle est jalouse.**

**\- Ou seulement qu'on est trop bruyant et qu'on la dérange dans ses révisions, **tempéra Lupin qui était accoutumé à cette situation.

**\- Hum, **maugréa le premier. **Je préfère ma version.**

**\- Moi aussi**, renchérit James.

La fin de soirée se déroula sans encombre, les quatre Gryffondor cherchant une cavalière potentielle à Peter, demeurant le seul célibataire pour la soirée qui n'était plus que dans quatre jours.

Seuls les élèves à partir de la quatrième année étaient autorisés à participer au bal, à l'exception des jeunes étudiants invités par des partenaires plus âgés. Ils avaient donc fait leur sélection parmi les élèves de troisième année qui ne pourraient y accéder que de cette façon. Sa cavalière serait certes un peu plus jeune mais au moins, Pettigrow n'aurait pas à tenir la chandelle pour ses trois amis, une situation qu'il avouait vivre assez mal.

Des six filles en troisième année chez Gryffondor -celles qu'il serait le plus facile d'aborder- deux avaient la préférence de Peter : Amélia Jones, une fille minuscule aux cheveux très frisés, et Astrid Spender, qui était physiquement son exact opposé. Bien que les deux élèves n'aient pas l'air d'être particulièrement proches, Pettigrow devait bien jouer son coup pour éviter que l'une des deux n'apprenne qu'elle n'était pas un premier choix. Auquel cas, il se risquait à un refus.

Finalement, il n'eut pas à se creuser les méninges. Le moment propice se présenta le lendemain, juste après le repas, alors que les Maraudeurs étaient repassés au dortoir récupérer des affaires pour leurs cours de l'après-midi.

Amélia pénétra seule dans la salle commune, les bras chargés de livres.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Commença Remus en s'élançant dans sa direction.

Sirius la débarrassait déjà des deux plus gros volumes, sans avoir attendu de réponse.

La petite cligna des yeux, intimidée par la présence de ces élèves de cinquième année connus de toute l'école, qui venaient de lui adresser la parole.

Lui laissant peu de répit, James enchaîna :

**\- Aurais-tu une jolie robe dans tes affaires ? Mon ami Qued- Peter, ici présent, te trouve adorable et il n'ose pas te demander de l'accompagner au bal, ce week-end.**

Le susnommé tenta un sourire un peu tordu et un signe de la main qui se voulaient encourageants.

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air du partenaire idéal mais cette occasion ne se représenterait probablement pas. Seulement, une chose la freinait...

**\- Heu... À vrai dire, j'ai un peu peur de me sentir seule au milieu d'élèves plus âgés, **répondit-elle maladroitement.

**\- Eh bien, emmène une copine. On se charge de lui trouver un cavalier ! **Répliqua Sirius, toujours de bon service.

**\- Oh ! Ben dans ce cas... je veux bien oui**, balbutia-t-elle avant de lui sourire timidement.

**\- Alors c'est entendu**, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en envoyant une tape amicale mais puissante dans le dos de Queudver.

Une fois la jeune fille repartie, Peter demanda à son ami à qui il pensait pour accompagner une élève de troisième année dont aucun d'eux ne connaissait ni le nom, ni la tête.

**\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Chester me doit une faveur, il ne pourra pas refuser.**

Le clin d'œil de Sirius et son air serein permirent enfin à Pettigrow de se détendre un peu.

Un dernier détail de cavalier à régler et tous les quatre seraient accompagnés pour le bal. Il était temps !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Peu d'action mais pas mal de détails importants pour la suite ;)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'attends vos impressions, comme d'habitude :D

A bientôt pour la suite !


	12. Le bal, partie I

Hello,

Voici enfin le chapitre du bal, première partie ! Je suis en retard pour poster mais... le chapitre est vraiment plus long que les derniers ;)

Merci à ma bêta Khlowx pour son travail de relecture et ses ajustements et à vos ajouts en favoris et vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le bal, partie I**

**.oOo.**

La dernière semaine s'était avérée particulièrement longue tant son achèvement était attendu par tout le monde, les élèves étant plus excités par le bal que par les vacances qui débutaient le lendemain.

Les cours s'étaient exceptionnellement terminés plus tôt pour laisser le temps aux occupants du château de se préparer pour la soirée grandiose qui s'annonçait. Chacun s'était rendu, surexcité, dans son dortoir afin de se parer pour le bal et il régnait dans l'école une ambiance d'euphorie.

Après des heures à s'habiller, se coiffer, mais surtout à essayer de prédire ce que la soirée leur réservait, les Maraudeurs quittèrent la salle commune accompagnés d'Alexia et d'Amélia, elle-même flanquée de son amie Maggie et de Chester.

Ils avaient donné rendez-vous à Edwige et Agatha dans le Hall quelques minutes avant que la soirée ne débute.

Chacun était sur son trente-et-un, les garçons dans leurs plus beaux costumes, les filles dans leurs robes de soirée, toutes différentes tant dans les coupes que dans les couleurs, mais qui les seyaient toutes à merveille. Chaque garçon était fier d'être accompagné par pareille partenaire et même Amélia, qui n'était qu'en troisième année, n'avait pas à rougir dans sa robe patineuse rose pâle.

L'ambiance était détendue, la soirée s'annonçait très agréable. Le groupe au complet pénétra enfin dans la grande salle et les plus jeunes ne purent réprimer une exclamation, émerveillées.

Il fallait dire que la décoration était superbe. Les murs avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de lierre et de gui s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Sirius siffla.

\- **Hé bien, ils ne se sont pas fichus de nous.**

Un serveur s'approchait déjà d'eux, leur proposant un cocktail d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée bleue. Il tendit une première coupe à Edwige, puis à Sirius, avant d'en distribuer aux autres et de s'éclipser pour recharger son plateau. Les premiers petits fours ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps non plus.

Ils venaient de trinquer lorsque la voix de Dumbledore perça à travers le brouhaha.

\- **Jeunes gens, je ne monopoliserai pas longtemps votre précieux temps. Vous savez l'importance que j'accorde à l'amitié entre les maisons de Poudlard et il semblerait que ce soir, plus que jamais, vous ayez fait tomber les barrières qui peuvent parfois s'immiscer entre nous. De cela, je suis plus que ravi. Profitez de cette soirée qui célèbre la fin d'une année et le commencement d'une nouvelle, avec plus de fraternité encore qu'auparavant. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous de bien vous amuser. Ce soir, pas de couvre-feu ! Oh et je vous conseille les amuse-bouche à la citrouille, ils sont délicieux.**

Ils burent aux mots du Directeur.

James scruta la salle bondée et son regard tomba sur Lily et son cavalier, plantés à un mètre de distance l'un de l'autre. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher de la trouver plus jolie encore que d'ordinaire. Sa robe en tulle et dentelle bleu nuit faisait ressortir le roux de ses cheveux, tirés en chignon bas sur sa nuque. Elle était superbe.

Par respect pour sa propre cavalière, qui n'avait soit dit en passant rien à envier à la rouquine, James détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer sur la conversation du groupe. Remus et Alexia échangeaient sur l'origine des soirées mondaines dans le monde des sorciers, alors que Sirius et Chester discutaient basketball, un sport moldu auquel Black avait commencé à s'intéresser en remarquant que cela horripilait ses chers parents.

James se décida à emmener Alexia sur la piste de danse, et Queudver tenta vainement de l'imiter. Amélia ne consentit à le suivre que lorsque Maggie s'élança à la suite de son propre partenaire.

Sirius proposa alors à Edwige d'aller se resservir un verre, histoire de laisser un peu d'intimité à Remus et Agatha. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés au buffet qu'il remarqua l'attitude étrange de la jeune fille. Elle commençait à s'agiter, triturant nerveusement les sequins sur sa robe et scrutant la salle comme si elle cherchait quelque **chose.**

**\- Tout va bien ?** S'enquit son cavalier.

**\- Il faut que j'aille lui parler**, répondit-elle comme pour elle-même.

-** Parler à qui ?**

**\- À Thorfinn.**

**\- Thorfinn ? Rowle ? Le Serpentard ?**

Ce prénom étant peu commun, Sirius voyait mal de qui d'autre il pouvait s'agir... mais pourquoi Diable voulait-elle aller voir ce type ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

\- **Oui... Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens.**

L'autre la regardait, sidéré. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?**

**\- Je suis amoureuse de lui...**

Elle leva vers le brun un regard empli de tendresse, digne d'une série B pour adolescentes.

**\- … Je ne peux plus passer un instant à faire semblant de l'ignorer.**

**\- Tu me fais marcher là, n'est-ce pas ?! **Répliqua-t-il, médusé.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- **Absolument pas.**

Son ton d'ordinaire chaleureux était à présent tranchant comme une lame de rasoir.

\- **Mais... tu avais l'air contente qu'on y aille ensemble. Je veux dire... Tu voulais qu'on soit assorti, **balbutia-t-il en désignant son nœud papillon de la même couleur que la robe d'Edwige.

**\- Je suis désolée si mon attitude t'a laissé penser le contraire, mais tu ne m'intéresses pas. C'est Thorfinn que j'aime. Venir au bal avec toi était une regrettable erreur**, répondit-elle, d'un ton sans appel.

\- **Enfin Edwige, tu ne le penses pas ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Viens te poser quelques instants.**

Mais elle n'était pas disposée à l'écouter.

\- **Désolée Sirius**, lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, prête à le laisser planté là.

Pris de court, il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir, le temps de lui faire comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

\- **Lâche-moi immédiatement ! **S'exclama-t-elle suffisamment fort pour qu'une dizaine d'élèves alentours se retournent dans leur direction.

De surprise, Sirius lâcha sa prise sur son bras et la jeune fille s'en alla, le laissant seul, l'air sidéré.

D'un pas décidé, Edwige avait dépassé son ex et se dirigeait tout droit sur un groupe de Serpentard de septième année. À quelques mètres de là, Teddy Cutting la suivait des yeux, encore plus mortifié que Sirius.

En quelques secondes, la soirée avait pris une toute autre tournure, bien moins réjouissante.

Black resta figé, à observer la scène, se demandant vaguement s'il était bien réveillé. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Hier encore elle était tellement enjouée quand elle parlait d'aller au bal, tous les deux ! Cette façon de l'envoyer bouler de manière si agressive... Quelque chose clochait définitivement.

Il était inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit tant qu'elle serait dans cet état. S'il s'agissait d'un philtre d'amour ou d'un sortilège -il ne voyait pas d'autre explication- ce dernier devrait bien prendre fin à un moment ou à un autre...

Sirius avait du mal à se résoudre à la laisser comme ça, mais il ne voyait pas tellement quoi faire d'autre à cet instant précis.

James et Alexia avaient l'air de bien s'amuser sur la piste de danse. Sirius surprit d'ailleurs Lily à leur jeter des coups d'œil par moment. Ça, Black saurait en faire part au principal intéressé, en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, son meilleur ami était en bonne compagnie et sa cavalière ne méritait pas d'être éclipsée par la rouquine ce soir.

Peter était entouré des deux filles de troisième année ainsi que de Chester. Ils étaient coincés ensemble pour la soirée, semblait-il. Quant à Remus, lui et Agatha bavardaient dans un coin plus calme de la pièce. Sirius alla les rejoindre pour leur confier ses inquiétudes concernant Edwige. Agatha et elle étaient des amies proches, et il lui semblait important qu'elle soit au courant.

Le Gryffondor se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans leur direction, se sentant gêné d'interrompre une conversation d'apparence enjouée. Après s'être excusé platement, ce qui n'était pas vraiment son genre, il leur exposa l'attitude inhabituelle de la jeune fille et la manière dont il avait été envoyé sur les roses.

\- **En effet, ça n'a rien de cohérent, **répondit Agatha, inquiète.

**\- Si c'est bien un philtre d'amour, comme je le soupçonne, les effets se dissiperont d'ici quelques heures... Elle aura juste l'impression d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois.**

**\- On va la surveiller de près, **ajouta la jeune fille.

**\- Compte sur nous**, le rassura Remus.

Il y avait plus agréable comme premier rendez-vous galant, mais l'air soucieux de Sirius l'avait convaincu qu'il y avait plus important qu'une fête d'étudiants. Des occasions de passer du temps seul à seul avec Agatha, il y en aurait bien d'autres.

**\- Merci Moony**, répondit simplement Sirius, sincèrement reconnaissant.

* * *

À l'autre bout de la salle, Severus avait suivi toute la scène. Tout jusqu'ici s'était déroulé selon son plan.

Il avait convaincu Rowle qu'il avait trouvé la cavalière parfaite pour lui et qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il avait lancé un sortilège de confusion sur l'un des serveurs, qui s'était retrouvé à donner un verre d'Amortentia à la copine de Black. La potion s'était occupée de la suite : une bonne dispute en public plus tard et son ennemi se retrouvait laissé en plan devant tout le monde. Cerise sur le gâteau, même Pettigrow s'était dégoté une cavalière, ce qui laissait Sirius plus seul que jamais.

Snape savourait cette première victoire.

La fille ne risquait rien qui ne soit consenti, il s'en était assuré en ajoutant une potion de sa confection dans le verre de Rowle. Il lui serait physiquement impossible de la toucher sans ressentir de violents vertiges. De cette manière, Severus s'assurait qu'Edwige n'ait pas de souvenirs traumatisants de cette soirée. Non pas qu'il se souciait d'elle, mais il n'était tout de même pas un monstre : il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit à la merci de ce pauvre type. Et puis, il avait horreur du chantage. Il avait rempli sa part du marché mais Rowle n'aurait pas gain de cause. Œil pour œil...

* * *

Sirius avait très envie de quitter cette soirée, qui n'en était pourtant qu'à son commencement. Voir ses amis s'amuser lui réchauffait un peu le cœur, mais il ne voulait pas leur imposer sa morosité, pour ne pas leur gâcher la fête. Pour une fois, même Peter était accompagné et James avait l'air de s'être sorti Lily de la tête ; il faisait l'idiot devant une Alexia hilare.

Avant de sortir dans le couloir, il lança discrètement un sort de blocage sur Edwige, qui l'empêcherait de sortir de la grande salle. Il s'assurait qu'elle ne risquait pas d'être emmenée dans un coin éloigné du château par ce type en qui il n'avait aucune confiance. Sirius ne pouvait pas lui coller aux basques toute la soirée, mais elle ne ferait rien qu'elle pourrait regretter par la suite.

Après un dernier regard à ses amis, il quitta la fête sans regret.

Le hall était peuplé de quelques élèves, tout comme l'extérieur du château qu'il apercevait à travers les hautes fenêtres. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius voulait être seul. Impossible de retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans y croiser des élèves de première, deuxième ou troisième années et il n'avait pas envie de faire l'objet de leurs regards interrogateurs.

Il prit la direction de la tour d'Astronomie, à l'opposé de la fête et là où il aurait le moins de chance de croiser quelqu'un. Et puis, le ciel était dégagé ce soir. Observer les étoiles l'occuperait peut-être un moment...

* * *

Black venait de quitter la grande salle. Severus voulait le montrer faible et seul aux yeux de tous ; et lui, il prenait la fuite. Non, ça, c'était trop facile !

Avec un grognement, Snape s'élança à sa suite.

Il le vit tourner à gauche en haut des grands escaliers de pierre du hall et se hâta de prendre la même direction. Il suivit plusieurs longs couloirs et il était sur le point de perdre sa trace lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait très probablement vers la plus haute tour du château : celle d'Astronomie. Lui-même aurait probablement trouvé refuge là-bas. Après tout, c'était dans ce secteur qu'il avait fabriqué la potion d'Amortentia.

Il laissa un peu d'avance au Gryffondor avant de partir à sa recherche, il ne fallait pas donner l'impression qu'il l'avait suivi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commença à ouvrir les portes des salles de classes vides, fouillant brièvement chacune d'elles à la recherche d'une présence humaine. Dans la dernière pièce, il interrompit deux élèves fougueusement enlacés qui s'empressèrent de lisser leurs vêtements devant cet intrus. Sans s'excuser, Snape referma la porte et monta les dernières marches. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit : le balcon.

Le froid mordant de l'hiver lui hérissa le poil lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte. À moins que ce ne soit la vue de Sirius, de dos, assis sur le muret et les jambes dans le vide. Le Gryffondor regardait au loin la silhouette sombre de la Forêt Interdite.

\- **Tu es au courant qu'on ne peut pas sauter depuis le balcon, n'est-ce pas ?** Lança Severus d'un ton froid.

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vivement au son de cette voix familière, sidéré de l'entendre ici et maintenant.

\- **Qui t'a dis que je comptais sauter ?**

L'autre continua, mi-moqueur, mi-déçu :

\- **Je ne te pensais pas du genre à tout abandonner juste parce que ta petite-amie t'a laissé tomber.**

Sirius l'observa, soupçonneux.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**\- La moitié de l'école a assisté à votre querelle d'amoureux**, l'éclaira le nouvel arrivant, écœuré.

Le Gryffondor soupira, agacé.

\- **Edwige n'est pas ma petite-amie et ce n'était pas une « querelle d'amoureux ».**

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Cette conversation était probablement la plus longue et la plus civilisée qu'ils aient jamais eu.

**\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Le questionna Sirius.

**\- Il semblerait qu'on ait eu la même idée**, éluda simplement le Serpentard.

Le sentiment qu'il devait se venger du brun s'effritait. Snape le voyait seul pour la première fois, l'air un peu triste mais pas accablé pour autant. Black avait certainement préféré s'éclipser pour laisser ses amis passer une bonne soirée, sans être un fardeau pour eux. Severus aurait voulu se réjouir de sa solitude actuelle, la même qui l'accompagnait lui à longueur de journée. Isoler son ennemi aurait dû être un début de victoire... Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait accompli pour ruiner la soirée de Sirius, il n'en retirait qu'un maigre réconfort. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

**\- Si tu restes, tu devrais faire quelque chose pour te réchauffer**, conseilla le Gryffondor d'un ton neutre, brisant le silence qui s'épaississait.

Était-ce une proposition ? Black ne lui avait pas intimé de partir, au contraire. Ce soir, ils étaient tous les deux seuls et il semblait l'inviter à partager un peu de cette solitude avec lui. Cette soirée n'avait vraiment rien de normal.

Fouillant dans ses poches à la recherche de quoi que ce soit à brûler, sa main tomba sur la seconde fiole d'Amortentia. Il se contrôla avant que son esprit ne divague vers le rêve impliquant la personne qui se trouvait justement devant lui. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu jusqu'ici.

En soupirant, Sirius sépara son propre feu magique en deux, déposant la seconde flamme à un mètre de distance, à côté de lui. Alors, à pas hésitants, Severus s'approcha et finit par la ramasser.

Il resserrait sa robe de sorcier autour de lui lorsqu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres fit voler leurs cheveux dans tous les sens. En deux secondes, le rempart que Severus avait mis si longtemps à construire, celui qui le protégeait des autres, vola en éclats. Il venait de réaliser avec horreur que l'odeur épicée qu'il avait senti dans l'Amortentia émanait en fait de Sirius.

**\- C'était toi, **murmura-t-il en état de choc, fixant Black.

**\- De quoi tu parles ?**

La question resta sans réponse. Snape avait lâché la flamme et prenait la fuite sous le regard médusé de Sirius qui n'avait rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Et voilà pour la première partie. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'attends impatiemment vos impressions.

On se retrouve pour la suite ;)


End file.
